Newest Cullen Addition
by ambessa4eva
Summary: It is 6 years post Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Nessie are finally a couple. But when they get carried away one night, could the consequence be another member of the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank my beta: fanpire4ever aka my bff Amber. Check out her stories. Thanks for reading my story. Leave comments and tell me what you think should happen next. **

Me, Jake, and the rest of the pack and their imprintees were all sitting around a driftwood fire at First Beach. The colorful blazes licked at the night air, getting colder every second. But I wasn't cold at all; sitting next to Jacob was like sitting on a heater, wearing a winter coat. Jake and I were sitting on log, listening in on the stories being told.

Us Cullens' weren't allowed to the reservation until about two years ago. Sam and Carlisle had both given up on the treaty that was once made many years ago between old Quil Aetera and Carlisle. They said that now the pack and us Cullens' were friends; there was no use in having a stupid treaty like that. Especially since Jake had imprinted on me, it was hard to keep us apart, we were eventually going to break the rules anyway.

One by one, people started leaving and it started getting darker and darker. Soon enough, Jake and I were the only ones left. We talked for a while longer, until our eyes met for about the hundredth time that night, but somehow, this time felt much different, stronger. I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes, dazzled by their sudden beauty that was abruptly so much more appealing to me than ever before. I wasn't sure, but I think I had somehow taken the same effect on him too. I'm not certain how long we sat there, just staring at each other. But slowly, we moved in toward each other, and he kissed me. His hands slowly started twisting in my hair, and mine wrapped around his neck. One thing lead to another, and then…

About an hour later, Jake and I had started back for home. I was praying that Alice hadn't envisioned what had just occurred between Jake and I. And I was hoping that Jasper wouldn't get suspicious of the mood we were in, or Dad wouldn't read mine or his minds. He would totally freak out if he knew…

Jacob walked me to the front door. We turned to face each other. He took my hands in his and stared me in the eyes. Then, he opened the door and let go of one of my hands and we walked in to find Daddy and Mom sitting at the piano. Daddy started playing the familiar lullaby he had written for Mom years ago while she was still human. He had written one for me too, shortly after I was born. He used to play it for me when I went to bed because it helped me fall asleep. It still does, but he doesn't really play it to help me sleep too much anymore. He mainly just plays it just to play it.

Jake and I went upstairs. We walked to my bedroom door.

"Good night, my love. Sleep well." He whispered through the night air, though he knew everybody in the house could hear us perfectly clearly. He kissed me softly on my lips. Then, he left and walked down the stairs and out the door, I'm guessing to return to his house to sleep for another million hours like all the werewolves do.

That night, I tried my hardest not to dream about Jake, but he was too overpowering. So I settled with dreaming about one time when he took me for a ride on his motorcycle. It was so exhilarating. The wind blowing on my face, my hair flowing behind me like a flag in the current of air. But everything vanished as I came to the realization that I had woken up. My stomach turned and I got up and rushed to the bathroom. My head hovered over the toilet as the hotdogs, s'mores, and anything else in my stomach came out.

Mom came rushing into my room and sat and held my hair as I threw up. Daddy came in with saltines and a glass of water. Ew. I didn't really like human food too much, but whenever I would get sick, I had to eat some. There was only a few foods that I did like, and most of them were now getting flushed down the toilet.

Why was I getting sick? The last time I got sick was when I tried some seafood, but my body didn't agree too much, neither did my taste buds.

"Are you okay, honey? Do you feel any better?" Mom asked, worried, when I laid my head on the toilet seat.

I moaned, quite loudly, before answering in a half-dead voice. "No, I feel worse."

"What did you do? What did you eat at the beach?" Daddy asked.

I raised my hand to his face. I wasn't in the mood to speak. I showed him a quick flashback of what happened, all except for about the last hour or so. I refused to let myself think about it. Right now was one of the times I wished I had Mom's power so Daddy couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Do you think we should get Carlisle? Maybe he'll know what's wrong." Mom said.

"Can't we get him later? I want to sleep." I said.

"Nessie…" Mom said, worried. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I would much rather prefer he looked at you now."

"Please?" I moaned.

My parents looked at each other. Daddy was the one to finally speak.

"Fine. But, if you don't feel better in the morning, then we're getting Carlisle to check you out."

"Okay, thaannkksss." I let the last word groan out. I didn't want to get up, so I just laid my head back on the toilet and rested. They must've guessed I wasn't going to move. Daddy picked me up and carried me back over to my bed. I fell asleep in the exact position that he set me down in.

I woke up the next morning, feeling fine. I got up and took a shower and changed. While I got dressed, I noticed something different about me. I had gotten pudgier. I wasn't sure how, since I puked my guts out last night.

I finished dressing. Before I left my room, I felt something in my stomach. It must have just been gurgling still from last night.

I went downstairs and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ness. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. "I heard you weren't feeling too good last night."

"Perfect. All normal." I told him.

Mom and Dad walked in the room then.

"Hey, honey. I heard you're feeling better?" Mom asked.

"Yuppers. Healthy as a horse." I answered.

"See," Said Alice as she danced her way in the kitchen "I told you she was fine. Can we go now?" She pleaded.

"Do you want to come hunting with us?" Dad asked Carlise, Esme, and I.

"No, Dad. I'll just stay here. I'm not too thirsty anyway." I said.

"Well, I'm starved." Said Esme. "Are you coming, sweetie?" She asked Carlisle.

"No, thanks. I have some work to do here. You guys go on ahead. Maybe Emmett and Rose would like to go."

As if on cue, Uncle Em and Rosalie came vampire speed into the kitchen.

"We'd love to go." Rosalie said.

"It's so boring here today. I need some action." Added Emmett.

"What, you didn't get enough of that last night?" Mom said to him, he knew exactly what she meant.

He glared at her.

"Okay, um, ew." I said "Didn't need to know that…."

"Are you sure you two don't want to go?" Dad asked, again.

"Positive." I said.

"Me and Renesmee will hang out here for a while." Said Carlisle.

"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow morning. We're planning on going a little farther up north. They've been having a problem with grizzlies lately." Said Alice.

Carlisle and I both said our goodbyes to them. I went to my room to relax a while and read some more of _Romeo and Juliet_ before I had to go back to school when it got cloudier.

A few hours later, my stomach felt like there was a million butterflies fluttering around, only not the same feeling that I got when I saw Jacob. It was a much, much different feeling.

I got up and rushed to the toilet again, only, this time, I was puking blood. Not good.

Carlisle came rushing up to me. He must've heard.

"Renesmee?!" He gasped. He came and held back my hair. After I was finished, I had lost about a liter of blood, which was _definitely_ not good.

"What's happening?" He asked, worried.

"I'm…not…really sure." I groaned. I was exhausted now. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I heard a very loud _thump_ as I felt my body slump down to the tile. The last thing I heard was Carlisle scream my name. And that was it. I had slipped into unconsciousness.

**Okay! So there is my first chapter of my new story! Leave reviews! Give ideas! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some things had been brought to my attention in the reviews to the first chapter, and thank you for that, since I did ask for constructive criticism. I will try to fix those things since they do need to be corrected. Thanks to my beta: fanpire4ever. Just like before…give reviews and tell me what you think should happen next.**

I awoke to find myself lying on my bed. Carlisle was sitting right next to me. He was staring at me, it kind of felt creepy.

"Renesmee?" He asked in a whisper.

"Ya…?" I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…ya, I think. How long was I asleep?"

"About two minutes."

_Two minutes._ I was only out for _two minutes_.

"Wow." I said under my breath, not audible enough for human ears to hear.

I looked down at myself. There was blood on my shirt. Alice was going to kill me for ruining one of my shirts.

I started to get up. Carlisle seemed kind of hesitant about that idea.

"I'm just getting changed, that's all." I assured him.

He still seemed uncertain. But, he nodded once and got up and left.

I was planning on going out with Jacob tonight, though I wasn't so sure Carlisle was going to let me out of the house now, but, even if so, Jake would still stay here with me. He was just at protective as any other family member.

I searched through my closet trying to find a decent shirt to wear. I finally picked one out, and went to change in front of the mirror. But, before putting on the new blouse, something caught my eye. There was a faint blue spot on the side of my stomach. It was about the size- around –of a CD. I hurried to put on the shirt and went to find Carlisle. There was absolutely no reason for me to have a bruise, especially one of this size.

"Carlisle?" I called out, worried. He noticed the edge in my voice and called back.

"Ya, Ness?" I followed his voice down to the living room. When I walked in, he closed the old, brown, leather book he had been reading and set it on the couch.

"Is it even possible for me to bruise?" I asked as I lifted up the side of my shirt for him to examine the huge blue spot on my skin.

"Not…that I know of. You're skin is just as hard and solid as any of ours." He hesitated.

Suddenly, it all began to click in.

"Oh no." I said. I gripped the edge of the couch for balance. My vision got blurry.

"What?" He asked.

"No, no, no. That can't be true. Is that even _possible?_" I started babbling.

"What, Renesmee? Tell me, what are you thinking?"

"When Mom was pregnant with me, I gave her bruises and broke her bones and made her throw up too. Carlisle, I think _I'm _pregnant."

He didn't move, or blink, or breath, or anything. He just stood there, staring off into space. I was the one who was babbling, I wasn't even sure if he could hear me anymore.

"It all makes perfect sense. Maybe. Yes, it does. I grow at a fast speed, as so did Jake. I'm not even really done growing yet. So, my body can change, just like Mom's when she was pregnant with me, when she was still human. And I'm half human, so wouldn't it be possible?"

"Follow me." He whispered, and he ran out the door at full vampire speed. I went chasing after him to follow his command. He led us to the hospital. He even ran in the ER at vampire speed, I'm guessing so that he would be unnoticed by anyone. We ran down some hallways and into a room. He shut the door before anyone could suspect anything.

Inside was a bed-ish thing with paper on top of it like at a doctor's office when you would get a check up. There was also a big machine with a black, dead, screen attached. He pulled out a white bottle of…_something._ He pressed a red button on the big machine. The monitor buzzed to life, and a whole bunch of numbers popped up. He lifted up my shirt just far enough that it reached to just below the bottom of my bra. He squeezed the cold, blue, gel onto my stomach.

Sonogram.

He put the tip of the remote on my stomach and rubbed it around. He stared at the screen the whole time, as did I.

There _was_ something on the screen, it was tiny, but definitely _something_.

"Renesmee," He said "You're right. I think you're pregnant."

I just stared at my stomach, I was having a baby. Jake and I were going to be parents.

I was too much in shock, that Carlisle had to carry me home. He didn't speak, or look at me. He just set me on the couch when we arrived back to the house. He sat on the chair; he set his face in his hands and stared at the floor.

"You've got to tell Jacob, and Edward and Bella, and everyone." He finally said.

I didn't answer. We just sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Please don't think about it around Dad. I don't want him to find out that way. I should be the one to tell him, not you. Do you think Alice could see?"

"No. She can't even really see you, let alone something that has the genes of you _and_ Jake."

"I'll tell the family when they get back. But, I've got to tell Jacob _now._" I got up to leave the house. Carlisle stopped me before I could even take the first step.

"No need to go anywhere. He's on his way now. I can hear him. He'll be here in another minute or so."

I sat back down on the couch, waiting for Jake to arrive. When he did, he took in our expressions immediately.

"Nessie?" He asked "What's wrong."

"Jake, I need to tell you something…very, _very,_ important."

He just stared at me, with anxious eyes.

"Sit down, Jacob." Said Carlisle.

He obeyed and sat on the other chair.

"Jake, do you remember the other night, at the beach? Do you remember what happened?" I said. I paused, not expecting him to answer. "Well, there has been a…_consequence_ from what we did."

He just stared at me.

"Jacob," I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

He shot a glance at my stomach. Then right back to my eyes. He started stammering. "You're, you're, you're…._pregnant?_" he said in disbelief. I felt something from inside me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. There was another, stronger, kick from inside me. Still not very tough, infact, most regular humans wouldn't feel it, but there was definitely a nudge. He felt it, and looked up at me.

"We're having a baby." I said.

Pain and anger shot across his face. "No." He said. "No, no you're not. I know what these kinds of babies do. I witnessed it. These little monsters _kill_ their mothers. I'm not going through the same thing with you that I did Bella."

"_What?!_ Are you referring to when Mom was pregnant with _me?!_ Is that what you thought of me?! I'm a _monster?!_ You _hated_ me!"

"No, no, Nessie. I'm not calling you a-"

"Don't even say it! You called me a _monster!_ And what _kind of baby_ am I? I'm an _it?!_ Our baby is an _it?!_ This baby is _not_ a _monster!_"

"Renesmee! You're doing the same exact thing Bella and Rosalie did! You're _protecting_ it! It's going to _kill_ you Nessie!"

"Do you think it was _wrong_ for Mom and Rosalie to protect me?! If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have even been born, Jacob! I would have never existed!"

He didn't say anything. He was still mad, but not as much. I could see the fire in his eyes. He had been shaking, so mad he was about to morph, but it stopped. There were also more emotions laid out on his face, an open book for the world to read. There was pain, anger, fear, suffering and loss.

"Jake," I said more calmly now "I'm keeping our baby. She's not going to hurt me."

I'm not really sure what happened, but he suddenly turned for the better. He sighed. "Okay." He said, defeated. "When are you telling the rest of the family?"

"When they get home. Sometime tonight." I answered.

"Okay. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Same thing I told you."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"I hope."

The family arrived home about an hour later. Carlisle helped with getting them all in the living room. Most of them were all squished on the white couch. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the arms of the couch, Carlisle and Jacob were standing in a corner behind me, and Mom and Dad were each sitting on the two chairs.

"Mom," I started "Dad, everyone, I have something very important to tell you all." I took a deep breath, thinking very carefully about the correct words to use, planning each outcome that could happen from each word choice. I decided to just come right out and say it, get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence for about two seconds. Then, Alice jerked toward Dad "Edward, no!" but she was too late. Dad had practically flown over to Jacob, pinning him against the wall.

"You!" He screamed at Jake "What have you done?!"

He was definitely over reacting. He normally had better self control than this….

He lifted Jacob in the air by his shirt, and threw him against the side of the wall made entirely of glass. The window shattered everywhere, and there was blood on the carpet, Jacob's blood. He laid, halfway limp, on the floor, leaning against a corner of the wall. He look like he was about to fall out of the open space where the glass just was.

Emmett and Jasper raced over to Dad, they each held an arm back, but he still struggled to get free. And he did. He broke free of their grip and landed on Jacob. He punched him a few times before Emmett and Jasper regained their hold. Mom and Carlisle went rushing over to Jake, they helped him away from the wide open space that he could fall out of at anytime. Dad still was trying to break free of his lockdown.

"Edward, stop it!" Emmett growled.

"Get him out of here!" Said Alice.

Emmett and Jasper escorted my father out the door. I looked over at Jake, the blood had stopped, and he was going to heal quickly, like always. That invulnerability seemed to be very convenient in this family.

"Nessie…" Said Esme "You're…_pregnant?_" She was in denial.

"Yes." Carlisle was the one to answer "I took a sonogram today. It's growing even faster than when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. It's just as strong too. Renesmee, show them."

Even though I didn't want to, I lifted up the side of my shirt to reveal the large bruise on my stomach. It had gotten darker since this morning. It was more prominent.

"I can even feel it kick a little bit." I said.

"Oh, really? You never told me this." Said Carlisle. "You're just barely showing, and it's already kicking…?" He wondered aloud.

"Renesmee?" Mom said "I want to talk to you, in your room. I'll meet you up there."

I walked up the stairs and waited for Mom to walk in.

She came in about two minutes later. She sat down on the edge of my bed. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. I was sitting, cross legged, on my bed, with my hands on my knees. She placed one of her cold, ice hands on top of one of my much warmer hands. I flinched at the sudden coldness.

"Renesmee…" She started "How did this happen? You're only six years old. You're not even finished growing yet, and you're pregnant? You're still a baby yourself…"

"That kind of seems like an understatement, Mom. I have the body of a 17 year old, and the mind of a 30 year old. I'm quite mature."

"If you were so mature, you wouldn't be having sex in the first place. Like I said, you're only 6 years old."

I didn't say anything for a minute. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, do you love this baby?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Do you love it enough to risk your existence for it?"

"Yes."

She nodded "Well, then, keep it. Protect your baby. I'll back you up on it, I know what it's like, because of you. I was willing to risk my life for you. I wanted nothing more then to keep you alive. I called you" She smiled "'my little nudger' because you would always kick and I would always feel it, of course."

"I'll back you up, too." Another voice said. I hadn't even noticed somebody had joined us.

"Thanks, Emmett." I said.

"And don't forget me." Said Rosalie.

"And you know Jacob will be on our side." Said Mom.

"Oh no! Jacob! Where's he at? And Dad…"

"Shhh, Renesmee." Rosalie came over and sat on the other side of the bed. "He's okay. He's almost completely healed. And Jasper and Carlisle and Esme have Edward outside. He's starting to calm down now."

I could feel myself relax major. I looked up at the 3 faces of part of my family. Three faces that would help me defend my baby. I looked down at the bump of my stomach. I looked to be about 3 months pregnant after only one week. Everyone else seemed to follow my gaze.

"It's growing faster than you did. It took you two weeks to grow big enough for me to show." Said Mom.

Another week passed, and I appeared to be about 6 months pregnant. Dad had agreed to not kill Jacob, though he still didn't want me to have the baby. Carlisle was able to take sonograms of the baby, but they weren't very clear to tell much. Jacob had healed within the same day of the incident, but he and Dad didn't talk much. Esme and Carlisle and Alice were on my side. It was only Dad that didn't want me to have it. Alice wasn't able to see its future, but she wasn't sure if that was just because she couldn't see me, and right now I was shielding it from her sight.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Alice asked Jacob and I. She and Jasper and Jacob and I were all sitting in the living room.

"Well, for a boy, we were thinking Stephan. For a girl, possibly Mireya." I said.

"How'd you come up with Stephan and Mireya?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. We were just thinking about different names the other day and that's what we liked."

Carlisle and Mom walked in then.

"How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked. He had put me on bed rest for the past week because he wasn't sure what would happen if I was up and moving around too much.

"My back hurts, and I'm very restless. Can I please get up and stretch for a few minutes?"

I saw in his face that he really didn't like that idea. He was afraid it was going to start breaking my bones, which it hasn't so far.

"Fine. But, Alice…?"

She knew exactly what he wanted, so she got up and came over to the couch. She helped me up and we walked outside on the deck.

"Do you think it will be a regular birth, or will it, you know, claw itself out…like I did?" I asked as we walked around the house. It felt good to be moving again.

"Well, the whole pregnancy has been pretty normal…except for the very, very fast growth. But it _is_ part vampire; we don't know what qualities it may possess."

"In your opinion…?"

She sighed, unhappily. "I think it will try to get itself out."

And that scared me, because I knew that was most likely.

**Okay! So, tell me what you think and give reviews! And a big SHOUT OUT to fanpire4ever! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took a while for me to update. But it's here now! And I know it's kind of short, but it'll do.**

Chapter Three-

It has been three weeks since we found out I was pregnant. Tanya, Kate, and Garrett: the newest addition to the Alaskan coven, were finally coming down to visit. But, that was partially due to the fact that Carlisle decided to tell them about my baby, and they wanted to witness it for themselves. I was also told that Nahuel was visiting some time this week. I couldn't wait until he did. I loved to be with Nahuel, he made me feel a little less like a freakier vampire. I was already freaky enough being vegetarian, and because I was half-human, but now I was even more of a bobble to the vampire world because of little Stephan/Mireya. I wonder if the Volturi knew yet…

"Tanya should be here today." Alice said. We were all in the kitchen, talking mindlessly.

As if on cue, the phone wrung. Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Okay. Ya, that's fine. We're all here."

I heard Jacob mutter silently under his breath. But everyone could make out what he said.

"Ugh, even more bloodsuckers." He said.

"Be nice." I cooed.

He crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "I can already smell them."

I just ignored it because of the fact that we heard a car pull into the drive. Three doors slammed, three sets of feet up the deck stairs, and a door bell. Esme went to get the door.

We weren't quite sure how they would take my pregnancy. They had already gone through enough with when Mom was pregnant, now they were doing it all over again.

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…_

I went to stand behind the counter to hide as much of my stomach as possible. It had seemed to grow about 3 months every week. So I was "about to pop" anytime now.

"Well, she is quite remarkable." Esme said as she led the three vampires to the kitchen. "She seems to be growing faster than Bella did."

Tanya, Kate, and Garrett all entered the kitchen then.

"Long time, no see." Garrett said to everyone. They all laughed because, when you are immortal, six years seems equivalent to six days.

"Renesmee…" Said Kate "Look how grown up you are!" I slid out from behind the counter to reveal my ever-growing stomach. "And so Carlisle told no lie! Look at you!"

I just smiled and said "Hi."

"So when is the little one to be expected?" Asked Tanya.

Carlisle shrugged "Could be any day now."

"Alice?" Kate asked, with eyebrows raised.

She shook her head "I can't see it." She seemed disappointed. I heard her mumble "Just another thing I will never see…" She hated being blind.

"So, this is…_your_ baby?" Tanya asked Jacob.

"Ya."

"Interesting…" Tanya murmured.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds. She came out of it, and I saw Dad stiffen.

"What'd you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.

She paused for a second. "Nahuel's on his way, Nessie!" She tried to make her face excited. I saw Dad slump down and put on a mask, covering up whatever Alice just saw.

"Jacob?" She asked "Can I speak with you for a minute?" Jacob followed her out the door. They ran until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"So how have you three been? How's the new lifestyle working out for you, Garrett?" Dad asked, changing the subject.

"Good. It's taking some getting used to, but it's improving."

"That's good to hear." Bella said.

"Oh my, Bella. I do so envy you because of your power. How do you _stand_ being around all these humans when you are only six years old because of a _talent_?"

She smiled and shrugged. She didn't like being the center of attention, something she carried from her human years. "I'm not sure. It just doesn't bother me. I'm not certain how they appeal to everybody else with such force. It's too hard for me to even imagine."

"Yes, Bella sure is something." Dad admired her for a moment.

"Well you chose quite a _nice_ wife, Edward." Kate said.

"And your mate isn't that bad either." He said to Kate while elbowing Garrett in the stomach.

I sighed as softly as I could, but everybody seemed to hear. My feet and back were starting to ache so painfully.

"Let's all go to the living room and catch up. Seems like Nessie needs a break from all this standing around." Carlisle said.

Later on that day, Nahuel arrived. He had just walked in the door. I was up in my room with Kate and Jake. Everybody else was spread out through the house attending to some mindless things. Carlisle was probably in his study; Alice and Edward were probably attempting to play chess. They probably had many spectators to their game. It was entertaining to watch them play chess. Edward would read Alice's mind and Alice would envision Edward's next move. They would play for hours at a time.

"No greetings?" I heard a new voice call from downstairs.

"Nahuel!" I heard my voice cheer up and I felt so much more excited. I nearly jumped out of bed to go downstairs. But, of course, _nobody_ allowed me to do anything on my own now. It was so frustrating. I'm only pregnant, it's not like my spine is broken or anything. I'm still able to get up on my own, seriously people.

"Nessie?" Nahuel said from the living room. "I hear you, but I don't see you."

I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Marco!" Nahuel called out.

"Polo!" I called back. This was our game every time Nahuel came to see me. We would play it when I was younger all the time. And we would play this every time he arrived. I would always make sure I was farther away from him when he came so that he would have to do this to find me.

"Marco!" He called from the stairs. He was walking at human speed to make the hunt last longer.

"Polo!"

"Now where could Nessie be?" His back was to the entrance to my room. I felt like a child again, he was talking with such sarcasm like somebody would to a small two year old.

I smiled. "You gotta turn around, silly." I said in a baby-voice.

"Hey, Nessie!" he said as he came to my bedside. "How are you?"

I gestured to the mountain of my stomach. "Pregnant as could be."

He smiled and nodded. "So, where's Carlisle at? I have something to tell him…to tell _everyone_."

"He's in his room." Jacob said.

"Well you two get Ness downstairs. She especially needs to hear this."

When we were all downstairs and finished with our hello's to the newest visitor, he started to make his announcement.

"Well, I've been hearing multiple rumors through my travels lately. Almost everybody knows that you are pregnant, and are all very interested in it; they each have their own opinions on the matter. But I have been hearing something else as well." He paused "I've heard that the Volturi are going to get involved very soon. And many people believe they _do_ mean harm. Harm to your baby, and harm to the father of the baby. The one to put to blame for such creation. They believe that your baby will pose a threat to secrecy, and even their power. They are starting to think that too many "cross-breeds" are being created. "Cross-breeds" referring to vampires like Nessie, my sisters, and I. And now your baby."

"Alice?" Said Carlisle "Do you know anything about this? Edward?"

"No. Like I said, I can't see Nessie, or her baby. That would mean that I wouldn't be able to see the Volturi's plan that would have anything to do with Nessie, Jacob, or the baby."

I suddenly gasped as I felt something beneath me. Jacob turned to me, he must've felt it too.

There was a sudden pain in my stomach. It felt like something was squeezing inside of me.

"Nessie?" Carlisle asked "What is it? What's it doing to you?"

"Carlisle," Said Jake "I'm not quite sure, but I think that her water just broke…"

**Okay! There you go! Please, please, **_**please**_** leave reviews because I like to know what my very few readers are thinking so far. Tell me if you think this story isn't that great and if it makes no sense. And it's okay to give constructive criticism, I would like that too so I know what to fix. And thanks to my beta/bff: fanpire4ever aka Amber! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I was beginning to think I should stop writing this story…but you all changed my mind. Thanks so much. Thanks to fanpire4ever. She's awesome. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter Four-

JPOV

Nessie was hunched over on the couch, reeling in pain. It was nearly impossible for me to watch this happening to my Nessie. I wanted so much to help, but there was no way for me to do that.

"What can we do, Carlisle?" I asked, frantically. "What's happening?"

"Get her upstairs." The doctor ordered me. I carefully picked her up, one hand under her knees and the other under her shoulders. I carried her, nearly running, up the stairs. Nessie let out a blood-curdling scream. I could feel the small of my back start to shake.

_Not now, Jacob. _I thought to myself. _Not in front of Nessie, not while she is so close to me, right in the path of destruction I could cause._

"Which room?" I asked through my teeth.

_Control yourself._

"In my study." He said.

I stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. Carlisle entered the room pushing a big, metal table. Emmett and Jasper pushed all the furniture to the sides of the room. I carefully set Nessie onto the table. She lifted her hand to my cheek. I then saw the picture of this room, set up almost exactly the same, but Bella was on the table instead. It was a memory of Nessie's birth.

"Yes, this is the same room. Same thing, different person." I said.

_Why the hell would she be worrying about what room she was born in when she could be dead in a matter of minutes now?_

Her hand fell from my face and thumped down on the table. She started clutching her stomach again. Carlisle started taking off her jeans.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked

"She's not puking blood and it's not showing any signs of ripping through her. This baby is half human. Who knows, the birth could be normal."

A while later, I realized Carlisle had said the most important words in all of this.

"She's fully dilated at 10 centimeters. It's time."

I was holding her hand. Bella was on the other side of the table holding her other hand and patting her face with a damp towel. There was sweat covering Nessie's body and she was still screaming from the contractions.

"Nessie," Said Carlisle "I'm going to need you to push now."

Nessie screamed even louder and squeezed my hand until I felt bones cracking. But I wasn't worried about that. They would heal. I just wanted Nessie to stop feeling so much pain.

"You're doing very well, Nessie." Carlisle said "Now I need you to give me one last, big push."

She screamed for a few seconds, and then stopped. Silence took its place. I saw Nessie's head drop in exhaustion. She was panting now. Trying to catch her breath. It was then that I realized it: we got through it. Nessie got through this without getting hurt. The baby didn't hurt Nessie, it didn't bite its way through and kill its mother. This baby was different. Then I looked over at the thing in Carlisle's arms. It just looked like he was holding a big pile of yellow blanket. His eyes widened. His face had grown extremely frightened.

"No." He said. "Jake, I need your help, _now_"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the baby. She's dead."

**I'm sorry I left it at a cliffy again. I, personally don't like cliffy's, so I won't do them that much. And I'm sorry this one's so short. Tell me what you think about it and what you think should happen next. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. But it's here now! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter Five-

JPOV

I just looked at him like he was crazy. It took a few seconds for his words to click in.

_My baby is dead._

Two seconds ago, I was relieved that Nessie had gotten through the birth alive, I never once thought the baby wouldn't make it. I felt a lump form in my throat, making it impossible to speak. A heat wave ran down my spine and I started hearing a faint buzzing noise. My vision became blurry as tears produced.

"Jacob," I heard Carlisle say "If you want this baby---your daughter---to survive, you need to help, _now_, otherwise she will be dead forever."

Without realizing it, I nearly ran the short four feet between us.

"I need you to breath into her mouth, you _do_ know CPR, right?"

I did the only thing I was physically capable of at the moment: I nodded.

"Good. I need you to do that, I have no breath."

I pinched the small child's nose ever so lightly and filled the baby's lungs with air. Carlisle softly pressed on the baby's chest five times in steady beats.

_One, two, three, four, five_

More air

_One, two, three…_

Suddenly, the baby's eyes fluttered open. I watched in amazement as the small eyes looked around. I somehow started to understand.

_She's alive. She has to be. Her eyes are open and she's looking around. Dead people don't do that._

Carlisle looked confused. "She's conscience, but she's not breathing and her heart isn't beating."

"But, how…her skin isn't white, it's got a tint. But how, if she has no heartbeat to pump blood through her body and…"

I picked up the baby and re-wrapped the yellow blanket around her. I carried her over to the metal table where Bella and Nessie were.

"Renesmee," I said "Would you like to meet our daughter?"

Her face lit up as she saw the bundle of yellow blanket in my arms. She smiled, showing off her snow white teeth as I lay the baby in her arms.

"Sweet baby." She cooed.

"Mireya." I said.

"It _is_ still Mireya, right?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"Yes." Nessie answered.

"Black?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Her last name, is it Black or Cullen?"

"Well, I thought of Mireya, so it can be Cullen." I said.

All of the sudden, another noise filled the room. It sounded just like Nessie's heart: the flutter of a thousand hummingbird's wings.

Edward looked directly at Mireya, he was studying her. He looked very confused.

"It's her." He said.

"But, she had no heartbeat just a second ago." Bella said.

By this time, everyone in the house had gathered in the small room. It was very crowded with eleven vampires, one werewolf, two human/vampires, and one human/vampire/werewolf.

"Jacob, what are you thinking about right now?" Edward asked me.

"_What?_ You should know. You're the mind reader." I said.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice." He turned around himself to look at everyone in the room "I can't _hear_ you." He clutched his head like a crazy person.

"Bella? Are you playing a trick on me with your shield?"

"What, Edward? What are you _talking_ about?" Bella asked, worried.

"I'm talking about the fact that I don't know what _any_ of you are thinking." He said "I can't _hear_ any of you. I can't…" Then, he just stopped talking. He slowly removed his crazed hands from his head.

"Edward…" Esme hesitated. No one had ever seen Edward that weird before "What's going on?" She asked very slowly.

"Mireya?" Edward whispered "Just before I stopped hearing everyone, Mireya was thinking that she didn't want me in her head."

"Yep, she's definitely a Cullen." Emmett said.

"She was also thinking about what each of you were thinking, except Bella of course. She was…_reading your minds_."

"She has your talent?" Nahuel asked.

"I think so, but…like I said before, she didn't want me knowing what she was thinking, and then I couldn't hear her thoughts, _no one's."_

"Do you think she has a _second_ talent?" Rosalie asked.

"But, that's not possible." Said Carlisle "Vampires only possess _one_ talent, if any at all, no more."

"But," I said "She's not _just_ vampire. She's also human and werewolf."

"Werewolves can read each other's minds, correct?" Tanya asked me.

"Only when we are in wolf form, and only between those in a pack, and with some acceptions between alphas." I answered.

"So, she has mind reading from you, only _intensified."_ Esme said.

"And if she _does_ have a second talent…" Jasper began.

"Then it comes from the vampire genes." Kate finished.

"So, do you think it is like Bella's?" Garrett asked "Is she immune?"

"No, I heard her thoughts before, along with everyone else's. Then I only heard my thoughts. Then I heard everyone's again." Edward explained.

"So, what _is_ her power?" Nahuel asked.

"Power-_freezing?"_ Rosalie guessed.

"What?" Garrett asked her.

"Power-freezing, she can freeze the talent of a vampire." Blondie explained.

"Could we discuss this later?" Nessie interrupted.

"Of course." Carlisle answered.

Esme walked up to Nessie. "I'd like to see my new great-granddaughter." She paused "Could I hold her?"

Nessie handed over the baby to Esme. "Hi, baby. I'm your great-grandma Esme." She cooed to the baby "Her _eyes."_ She said "They aren't quite red like a vampire's, but not quite brown like a human's."

Blondie walked up and looked over Esme's shoulder "They are kind of like…_mahogany, _or _maroon?"_

Nessie smiled and said "I noticed that too. I decided that around her pupil it is hazel like a vegetarian vampire's, next comes brown like mine and Jacob's, and the outer edge is red like a normal vampire's."

"They are beautiful. _She_ is beautiful." Alice said.

And she was. She had a lot of dark brown hair on her head. And her eyes, well, as just described, they were three wonderful colors. And her smile, she was as happy as could be.

"Do you think she can morph?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe. You never know, she is _definitely_ one-of-a-kind."

And I was then very sadi and disappointed by the vision Alice had told me about a day ago. I didn't want it to be true.

**It might be a little confusing, but I promise everything will be explained. I hope you liked it and please review! I'll try not to take as long to update.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note-

Sorry I havn't updated in a really long time and I'm not sure how long it will be before I update again. I will try to make it this weekend…but I can't promise that. But I will take ideas for the story because I am also kind of getting writer's block. I know what I want to happen but I want to know what you think should happen. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. There have been things wrong with the computer and my parents neglect to fix it. I'm not sure how long of intervals it will be between updations (I know that is not a word but I just made it one). I'll try my best though. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Six-

It had been a week since Mireya's birth, and, as it turns out, she grows even faster than I did. Carlisle estimated her to physically be about 4 or 5 months old. Her eyes have stayed the same, unique, tri-color. Her hair is dark and straight and her heart has been beating the same since the odd start. She is highly intelligent for a newborn. She understands most of what we say and communicates through Dad. He said she talks like a baby, though, which I was relieved for. I definitely did not want her speaking like a college student at one week old.

Apparently, she can morph too. The first time she did it was yesterday. I was watching her sleep (yes, she sleeps and cries, with tears) and she woke up and started shaking. I totally freaked out and called for Carlisle like a maniac. He arrived just in time to watch my baby vanish and a very small, snow-white wolf-cub take her place. Jacob was highly pleased, unlike the rest of the family, including me. I _really_ don't like the thought of my small Mireya running with the pack. I had nothing against them, it's just that she could get hurt, and she is so fragile. So, I banned her from "werewolf activity" until she is fully grown.

Since she _can_ morph, she must eat human food. We tried out blood the first time we fed her and she absolutely refused it. But, she adored the baby formula. So, we must now buy enough groceries for two werewolves, which is practically equivalent to six humans.

Dad hasn't stopped hearing our thoughts since when she was born. If she _does_ have a second talent, then she is unaware of it. She understands how Alice's visions work, but she can't yet comprehend Jasper's talent.

Alice got very upset when she figured out she couldn't 'see' Mireya.

The Alaskan Coven had gone the day after her birth. But, fortunately, Nahuel has not left yet. He is very intrigued in Mireya's characteristics. And Mireya has taken to him quite fondly. She loves to play patty-cake with him most. And Nahuel never tires of entertaining her, which has generously given Jacob and I sleep time. Of course, as said before, Mireya _does_ sleep, but not for long. Carlisle guessed that because of the werewolf and human in her, she is capable of sleeping, but the vampire in her caused her not to have to sleep very long. She sleeps for about 3-5 hours each day.

Nahuel and I are talking when I hear Mireya start to cry from her crib.

"I'm going to go hunt for a while." Nahuel whispers "I'll be back later on tomorrow."

"Bye." I whisper as I get up and cross my room to the white baby crib and pick her up. I go downstairs and put a bottle of milk in the microwave to warm it up. Esme enters the kitchen.

Aside from Jacob and I, Esme cares for Mireya the most. My guess is because she has always wanted children and now she has a new baby to get all googly-eyed over. Esme absolutely adores Mireya.

"Oh, Mireya." She says, taking the baby and very conveniently freeing up my hands. "Shush now." She rocks Mireya side to side in her cradling arms.

The microwave beeps and I pull out the bottle and reach for Mireya, but Esme does not give her up immediately.

"Would you like to feed her?" I ask.

"Do you mind?" She says "Because I don't want to be ignorant and intrude on-"

"It's perfectly fine." I interrupt her "She _is_ your great-granddaughter after all."

"Thank you." She says. I give her the warm bottle. Her eyes are full of gratitude and desire. The gratitude is pretty self explanatory. But she has raging desire for Mireya to be her own. Desire for Mireya to stay this small for a human amount of time. But everyone knows by now that is not a possibility.

When Mireya is finished lunch, all she wants to do is play. Emmett steals her away for an hour or so to the living room to entertain her.

_Emmett the burly teddy bear._

That's what I've always called him. Secretly, of course. My uncle would have a fit if he knew that's what I called him. Dad gets a kick out of it whenever I think it. I'm not sure why Uncle Emmett would make such a big deal about it, though. Anyone who actually _knows _the Cullens is sure that Emmett is all soft and sweet on the inside. And I'm positive _Emmett _even knows that's what everyone thinks about him. He just doesn't want to admit it.

Rosalie is very attached to my little Mireya too. But, that was to be expected. Especially because of how protective and selfish she was of me when I was younger.

Mom and Dad came to the living room to join Emmett, Mireya, Jacob, and I.

"Charlie's been calling lately." Dad says. "He wants to know why nobody has talked to him for a while."

We haven't contacted Grandpa since the day I announced I was pregnant.

"He left a message saying he was going to stop by today to check that nothing is wrong." Mom said.

"He's been real worried that we're going to leave." Dad said.

"We _are _going to have to move really soon." Carlisle said as her entered the room. The gray in his hair was starting to fade. He and Esme had to start dying their hair because of the ages they are now claiming: in their early 40's. The dye fades fast because of vampire reasons.

"Grandpa's going to be real upset when we break it to him." I say "Especially when he finds out her has a new great-granddaughter to spoil."

"We warned him when he was introduced to you, Nessie." Mom said.

"He hasn't forgotten." Dad said "He is reminded every time he talks to us."

"How are we going to explain Mireya to him?" Jacob asks.

"He is still on a strict need-to-know basis." Carlisle says.

"Jake, Nessie, I think your little one just pooped." Emmett says "I hand them over when they start to stink."

I take Mireya to the other side of the room and changer her diaper.

In my opinion, I think Emmett wants to have a growing baby just as much as Esme. I think he daydreams of fathering a beautiful baby with Rosalie.

I also think he is afraid to admit it.

But that's just my opinion.

"Mireya wants to know who Charlie is." Dad says.

I look at her and say "Charlie is your great-grandpa. He is _my_ grandpa and your Grandma Bella's father."

"He is also human." Jasper says as he and Alice enter the room together.

"Which means he does not know much about vampires and werewolves." Alice adds.

We all turn our heads to the door as we hear a car engine pull into our driveway, but not before the sound of brakes being slammed by nearly missing the turn.

Grandpa's had to have been her at least a million times and he still misses the turn.

"Jake, Nessie, take Mireya somewhere and bring her in when we call for you." Carlisle orders.

I quickly slip on Mireya's floral pink dress and Jake, Mireya, and I retreat to the kitchen.

I set Mireya on the counter and say to her "You're going to meet your great-grandpa now."

She smiles with delight.

I hear the nearly silent sounds of my family taking their places for the arrival. Emmett and Rosalie go upstairs to pretend they are busy.

The people of small town Forks are under the impression that everyone but Carlisle, Esme, Mom, Dad and I are away at college. Mom and Dad are supposedly in Phoenix right now visiting Grandma Renee. I am currently in my senior year at Forks High School. I remained a secret to the people of Forks until about a year or two ago, when my growth slowed and was not as noticeable. To them, I was just another well mannered adopted Cullen child.

When Grandpa visits, we are sure that Carlisle, Mom and Alice are there to greet him, at least. I am usually there too. It is because he thinks of Alice as his second daughter and he trust Carlisle. And of course Mom for obvious reasons.

There is three knocks before Carlisle opens the door.

"Hello, Carlisle." Grandpa says.

Then he must've noticed Mom and Alice.

"Hey, Bells." He gives her a hug. I imagine him flinching at the coldness, like he always does.

"Hi, Alice." I hear the smile in her voice.

He continues to greet Esme, Jasper and Dad.

"How have you all been?" He asks.

"We're good." Carlisle says.

"How come I haven't heard from you in a while? I've been calling."

"We've been…occupied." Jasper says.

"Um, where's Nessie?"

I tell Jake to stay with Mireya in the kitchen until it is okay to bring her out. Then I walk out to the living room and say "I have something to tell you."

"Hey, Nessie-girl." He crosses the room to hug me.

That's what he calls me: _Nessie-girl_. I don't know where he got it from, but only he calls me it.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Do you remember the day I was introduced to you, Grandpa?"

His face grows sad "Yes." He says "Why?"

"Well, you were told I was biologically Bella and Edward's." It felt odd calling Mom and Dad by their real names. "Well, I need you to understand something. Jacob and I have had a baby."

I pause to let him soak that in. This is so much for him.

He looks at me curiously. His eyebrows crinkle and ever-so-slightly his head tilts to the right.

"Our baby is very special." I continue "Do you remember how I grew very fast?"

He nods, unable to speak.

"Well, she grows even faster. She is only one week old. She is extra special because she is part of what Jacob is," Grandpa doesn't like using or hearing the word _werewolf_ "She is part of what Carlisle and Alice are." He also doesn't like the word _vampire_. And he especially didn't like to associate Mom with it. "And she is also part of what me and you are, human."

I let him absorb that.

What he said next amazed me the most. He asked "What is her name?"

I didn't expect him to say that first. I expected some other question having to do with what she is.

"Mireya." I told him.

"Mireya." He whispered.

"Jacob," I called in the general direction of the kitchen "Can you bring her out?"

**Okay. So tell me if you like how this is going. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual since I haven't updated in so long. It might have been boring and the next chapter might be a little boring to, but it's got to happen for what I want to happen. And I promise the unknown vision of Alice's will be explained, some of you were a little confused on that. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am happy right now so I'll be nice and not wait until the weekend to update. You should be thankful. The next few chapters might be a little boring but they are needed. I would still like to know what you think should happen and just what you think about the story so far. What you like and/or dislike. So please comment and Happy Reading!**

Chapter Seven-

Charlie's POV

The whole time my grand-daughter was trying to tell me about her…baby, she never once mentioned one of the most important facts.

"What's her name?" I asked. I could hear myself, my rough, old, scratchy voice against Nessie's beautiful, harmonic voice. They didn't seem related.

"Mireya." She told me, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

_Come on, _I thought _I was the father of a teenage girl. I do know when you are trying to hide something, so there is no need in trying._

"Mireya." I whispered. The word---no, the _name_---sounded wrong coming out of my mouth. It was too wonderful for an old fart like me.

"Jacob," Nessie called "Can you bring her out?"

"Are you sure, Nessie?" Edward said.

"Well, _I'm _sure, but it's not _my_ opinion that matters right now." Then she turned her attention to me and asked "Are _you_ ready?"

"Yes." I barely managed to say.

Jacob walked into the room holding the prettiest baby I had ever seen. Even compared to Bella and Nessie themselves, whom I used to think were the most gorgeous babies. But this child---_Mireya_---by far was the most stunning baby anybody could lay eyes on.

She had the same skin tone as Carlisle and any other Cullen. Her hair was not curly like Nessie's, but more like Jake's: long, black and straight.

I felt my face light up and smile as wide as possible.

I _did_ recall Nessie saying she was only one week old, right? Or is it just old age and I'm hearing things?

This child _couldn't _only be one week old. She had to be, six months, maybe?

Yet again, six years ago I would have never thought a grown man could turn into…a _wolf._

It seems like I don't know anything anymore.

Jake whispered something in the baby's ear before holding her out to me. I took her and positioned her in my arms.

Now that she was closer up, I could see her features better. She had Nessie's nose but Jake's lips. Her eyes, though, were a different story. It's like somebody just painted three rings around her black pupil. One ring was red, one hazel-ish, and one brown.

She was beautiful. She was my great-granddaughter.

All I could do was smile and stare at Mireya. She stared back, full of curiosity.

I could already tell she would be just like Nessie and Bella.

And then I thought about Mireya's third great-grandfather.

"Does Billy know yet?" I asked.

"No. I havn't been home very much lately." Jacob answered.

"You should at least call him." I said "No doubt he's worried."

"Ya, I know, I will." Jake said.

Nessie's POV

Grandpa was dealing much better than I expected. He seemed totally calm and collected.

But I would have to be Jasper to know for sure.

Then I looked at everyone else in the room.

Mom was watching Grandpa intently with a huge grin across her face. Esme was the same. As was Carlisle and Alice. But Jasper and Dad kept looking back and forth between Mireya and each other. The both had worried looks on their faces.

_Mireya, baby,_ I thought to her _Are you okay?_

She raised her head and looked up, and then a second later she lowered her head and looked at the floor. Then she raised only her eyes to meet mine.

_So, what's going on, baby? _I thought.

Then she looked over at Jasper with a half menacing look.

_Dad,_ I thought

He looked at me.

_Is Jasper okay?_

Since he was standing behind Grandpa, he just shook his head normally.

_Is his talent working?_

Another no.

_Do you-_

Then he looked away as if our 'conversation' was over. He turned his attention to Mireya. He was looking at her with curiosity, but also madness.

_Dad?_ I thought.

_Dad!_ I 'screamed'.

He didn't do anything to acknowledge me.

_Edward Cullen!_ I can't believe I just screamed his full name at him.

But he still didn't do anything.

I then non-challantly took Jake's hand. I showed him a questioning picture of Mireya, Dad, and Jasper.

He glanced at all three of them, and then just audible enough for me to hear, he whispered "I don't know."

Then through pictures I showed him that Grandpa needed to leave so all of us could talk, but didn't know how to come about it without him suspecting anything.

Just then Mireya started to cry. I quickly looked at Jake and he winked at me.

"She's getting a little cranky." I said, taking Mireya from him "I think you should go so she can rest."

"Okay, well I see you guys later." He said. He hugged Alice, Mom and I and said goodbye and left. As soon as Grandpa walked out of the house Mireya immediately settled down.

"I can't _feel_ anything." Jasper said. He looked kind of lost and helpless.

"And again I can't _hear_ any of you." Dad said.

"Mireya," I said to her "Are you doing this?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

Dad was the one to answer in a flat voice "Because they shouldn't be messing with Grandpa." Then he said in his own voice "I can _hear_ again."

"Baby, they were doing that for a reason. Grandpa Charlie is only human. It was to make sure he would not start to get a little crazy when he met you. That was hard for him. Your Grandpa Edward and Grandpa Jasper were doing that to _help_, baby."

Then Rosalie and Emmett came into the room.

"Is she 'power-freezing' just like I guessed?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." Mom said "Mireya, what _exactly_ are you doing?"

"I'm making them not use their power." Dad said in a monotone.

"So I was right." Rosalie said joyfully.

"Has she done it to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She tries, but she can't break it."

"Interesting…" Carlisle wondered aloud.

So, my baby _does_ have two powers. The Volturi definitely won't want to kill her if they knew about her talents, just take her for their own evil doings.

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. And a shout out to .Her for finding and telling me about it. I had said that Billy was Mireya's great-grandfather, but really Billy is only Mireya's Grandfather. And I had also mistaken Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie as Mireya's Grandparents, when they are actually her Great Aunts and Uncles. Sorry I made that sound confusing. And somebody reviewed and said they were confused on what Mireya's powers were so I will clarify for anyone who is in need of clarification. Mireya has the ability to read anyone's mind and she also has the ability to stop a "talented" vampire from using their talent. Hope you like this chapter. It might be a little boring but the story will start to get more exciting in the next chapter. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Eight-

"Do you _have_ to leave?" I complained

"Yes, Nessie. Huilen must be worried sick." Nahuel told me, for about the millionth time. I had been begging him not to leave for the past week.

He must've saw the disappointment in my eyes. I attempted to suck up by giving the puppy-dog eyes.

"Nessie…I told Huilen I would be here for a week, tops. It has been nine days."

"Can't you just stay for _one_ more day?" I pleaded.

"I've been staying for _one more day_ for the past _two_ days."

"But can't you just-"

"No, Ness." He said for one final time.

"Okay, well, come back soon, at least. Mireya absolutely _loves_ to be with you, and at the rate she's growing, she will be _totally_ different the next time you see her."

"Yes, I know. Maybe Huilen will come too."

"Why didn't she come with you in the first place?" Dad asked.

Every family member was standing in the front yard. Everyone was sparkling by the sun's reflection…even Mireya.

"We didn't know what was to be of the little one, so she did not want to risk anything. She didn't even want me to go until we knew more about the child, but my curiousity got the better of me…and I'm glad it did." He smiled at Mireya.

"Well, come visit again soon." Esme said.

"I will. Goodbye." He said. Everyone hugged Nahuel, and before leaving, he turned to Mireya and said "You are an amazing child. I will miss you and will be sure to return again."

She smiled at him, showing off all her new baby teeth.

"She says 'Not goodbye, just see you soon.'" Dad spoke for Mireya.

"Not goodbye, then." Nahuel chuckled "Okay. See you soon."

She nodded with contentment. I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Goodb-" He stopped himself short "See you soon." He smiled, waved, and ran off into the woods.

We all went inside and I fed Mireya and put her down for a nap, she was getting a little cranky.

Jake and I hadn't done anything together since the night he got me pregnant. So, we went walking together. He morphed and we went hunting together. I know he doesn't really care much for raw food---_my_ kind of raw food---and was surprised when her killed a deer.

We were somewhere close to the house, right around Mom and Dad's cottage. Jake was still a big, chocolate brown wolf.

"Let's see who will win." I said.

He cocked his head at me.

"Let's race." I clarified "To the river and then back to the house."

He raised his eyebrows, I knew what he was thinking now.

"Loser has to…" I thought for a moment "Throw Mireya's next dirty diaper at Emmett."

Depending on who it was that threw it depended on what Emmett's reaction would be, and Jacob knew that.

I don't think he would _let_ me win this time.

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded his big, furry head.

"Okay." I said. We set ourselves in the direction of the river. "Ready, set, go!"

He bolted. I waited a second, giving him a head start, then pursued after him at top vampire speed.

I passed him easily within two seconds.

This wasn't just a race between Jake and I, it was between a vampire and werewolf.

I reached the river within another second, and then Jacob reached the river about a nanosecond after me.

I would be the one to win, no cheating, just a fair game.

I then bolted again, without giving a head start. He and I were neck and neck for about a second, then I willed myself hard enough to clearly get there before him.

I smiled proudly at him.

He ran off into the woods then returned a minute later as my human form of Jake.

"I won." He said, smiling.

"You did not. I _clearly_ won." I protested.

"It was definitely Nessie." A new voice said.

We both looked at the top of the steps to find Jacob's 'sister' poised on the ledge.

"I told you." I said "Even Leah agrees. Two against one. Ha." I scoffed.

"You know I only _let_ you win. Just being chivalrous."

"Jake, you are the least bit chivalrous when it comes to a bet." Leah said "You and I and everyone else knows that perfectly well."

He glared at her.

"Even if so," I said "I still won. And you still lost. You _do_ remember the deal, don't you? Or must you be reminded?" I taunted.

"That bet was fake." He said, trying to get me to drop it.

"Fine, but I could always tell Emmett _something_ that you just _might_ have said." I love my evil ways.

"So?" He sassed, trying to sound manly.

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I smiled and turned to walk up the steps.

"Everyone is inside to meet our newest pack member." Leah announced.

Jake followed me and when he reached Leah, I heard her say "You're in some deep shit now."

"Shut up." He muttered.

Leah giggled, as did I. We loved to pick on Jacob, especially if both of us were there to gang up on him.

For about the last year or so of my maturity, Leah and I had gotten real close. Believe it or not, we are like best friends. The only time she ever really gets to be girly is with me. She likes that, so do I.

When we got inside, the living room was _packed_ with people. There was a total of nineteen people crammed in the small room. That includes Emily, Claire, Kim, Mireya, Jake, and I, along with the other five pack members, and all of the Cullen family.

Mireya was having a field day with all the new people. Claire seemee to be attached to her. Even though she is only eight years old now. When Mireya gets older, I can tell they would become best friends, especially when Claire caught up with Mireya when they became teenagers.

I liked the idea of Mireya having a normal friend.

This family is so messed up.

"Jake," Quil said "Have you been under a rock or somethin', we havn't seen you in _forever_."

"Well, Mireya is quite a handful." He said.

"Well, you _are_ a teenage father." Emily said.

"I'm twenty-one." He protested.

"Same thing." She replied "You're just barely old enough to drink."

"Ya know, you two are kind of illegal. You have a fifteen year difference, Nessie _is_ only a minor."

"Normal six year olds can't get pregnant, let alone even know what sex is." Jared said. "No offense." He quickly added.

_Offense taken._ "None taken." I said, a little too quickly.

"Well, when _someone_ gets old enough to know _something_, Quil's girlfriend will only be a minor too." Jake argued.

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Quil said.

"Well, then we will pick on him, but for now, we pick on you." Embry said.

Then we all started talking about each other and embarrassing moments of the past.

"Ya know, Emmett." I said, loudly so everyone would shut up and listen. "Jacob her says he could beat you up _any_day." I looked at Jake and smiled, fulfilling my promise…or threat.

"Oh, _really_?" Emmett said. He stood up, smiling and cracking his knuckles. "You wanna test that theory?"

"I never said _that_." Jake said, quickly trying to defend himself "Nessie's just kiddin', that's all." He laughed uneasily.

"Oh, no, _remember_ Jake?" I said "We were out just an hour or so ago, and you wre pretending to be all big and bad, and said you could fight _anyone_. And I said 'Except someone like Uncle Emmett.' And then you said" I attempted talking like a guy with a deep voice "'I could beat him up anyday'."

"She's _lying_." Jake said.

Then I heard Jasper whiser to Embry "Ten bucks on Emmett."

"No _way_, my money's on Jake." Jared said

"I got twenty on the bloodsucker." Leah said.

Emmett back Jake up outside and they were now in the backyard.

"Come on." Emmett said "Let's go." He was enjoying this _way_ too much.

Jacob _attempted_ punching Emmett, but Uncle Em has and advantage with the super-speed.

They tackled each other for a few minutes and dodged punches.

And then…

**Sorry for the cliffy! (and sorry if this chapter seemed a little juvenile) I want to know who you think should win: Emmett or Jacob? I promise I won't hurt anyone! This chapter might have been boring and there was no point to it really…just trying to take all the focus off of Mireya for once. This was just a silly nonsense chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you like the results of this little fight between Emmett and Jacob. I know I don't spend too much time on it…but there were more important things to write about this chapter. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Nine-

Renesmee's POV

And then…the fight ended and the winner was revealed.

Emmett must have lost concentration for a second, but that was enough. Jacob took advantage and pounced, pinning Emmett by his shoulders with enough strength to prevent Emmett from throwing him off.

Emmett realized he had lost and just gave up trying to fight back. Jacob smiled with delight and announced clearly---almost spatting the words in Emmett's face---"I win."

Jake released Emmett and both stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Dammit." Leah whispered and pulled twenty dollars out of her pocket.

Jake sauntered over to me and said "Your _evil_ _plan_ backfired on you."

_Note to self: Think of better evil plans…that _don't _backfire on myself._

"Are you pleased with yourself now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very." He replied.

"Good." I said.

Jacob's POV

It was about an hour or so after me and Emmett's wrestling match. I was with Mireya on the deck. We were having some Father-Daughter time.

"Mireya," I began "I hope you understand this, and I'm sorry it must be said. I don't want you in harm's way, so something will have to happen in the near future for that to be true. So, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you."

I felt my eyes start to tear up and spill over.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my life now, my reason of being. You are my beautiful baby girl. I want you to know this is not your fault in any way. I wish it didn't have to happen, but it must. Someday, you will understand, even if you don't now."

Her face grew worried, but she put on a weary smile. She leaned in and wrapped her tiny, fragile arms around my neck. When she pulled back, there was a tear running down her cheek.

She understood.

In a raspy voice, practically mouthing the words, I said "I love you, Mireya."

And to my amazement, in perfect English, she replied "I love you too, Daddy."

And then I broke down.

_I love you too, Daddy._

Those were her first words. And maybe her last.

I would never hear that voice again. Never see that sweet smile on her cute, little face. Never look into those wonderful eyes.

I would never see my baby again.

I didn't want her to see me like this, but there was no way to stop the tears. No matter how _manly_ I could be, Mireya would bring out the big softy in me.

I was hugging her against me, rocking and crying. I lost the strength to sit up on the chair and ended up sliding down to the floor of the deck. And there we sat.

I felt another pair of thin arms wrap around me, and through my blurry tears I could see Alice. We sat there and waited for the crying to stop. In her odd way, I think Alice was crying too. No tears, of course. But I think she was crying.

When I was calmed down, Alice said "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied.

"You don't _have_ to do this."

"Yes. Yes, I do. For Mireya."

She sighed "Okay."

I nodded once.

After sitting there, I decided I needed to do something. I got up to go inside.

"Jacob," Alice said "You look like…" She looked at Mireya then at me "S-H-I-T. You can't go in there right now."

"Ya, I guess so." I walked in anyway but made sure no one was nearby and went to the bathroom to try to get myself to look normal…like someone who _hadn't _just been bawling their eyes out.

Then I went to the living room.

Nessie was searching, aimlessly, through the TV. Bella was sitting next to her on the couch, Edward on the end. Carlisle was at the computer. Esme was in the kitchen, but was visible through the bar-ish thing separating the kitchen from the living room. (I'm not sure _why_ Esme was in the kitchen, it's not like she was cooking _dinner_.) Emmett was on a chair with Blondie---_Rosalie_---sitting on the arm. (For the sake of the family, I am trying not to call anyone _bloodsucker_ or _leech_ or _parasite_ or anything else that I would have said in the past. I know, surprising, right?)

"Hey Edward," I said

He looked at me.

"Could you come outside for a minute?"

I tried very hard to keep my thoughts to myself. I think it worked.

We got outside and walked far enough down the driveway so that the others wouldn't hear us.

"Edward, I wanna do this right. I know you're still mad at me from when you found out Nessie was pregnant," I flinched at the painful memory "But I love your daughter very much, and you know that. So, I'm here to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

I completely surprised myself and how I said that, I never knew I could talk like that.

He took a deep sigh and pursed his lips. He stared me in the eyes, and I stared back. We stood there like that for a while, and then said "Why are you asking me?"

"Because everything has been so screwed up, I just wanted to do _one thing_ the right way, the old-fashioned way."

"Not so old-fashioned to me."

"Well, I would think so." Then I said "So…?"

"Yes, of course, Jake."

I smiled and we walked back up to the house. My hand was in my pocket fingering the little box I had been carrying around for the past month.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I want to know what you think should happen…not just with the proposal but with the whole story. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. **

**This is to an anonymous reviewer with the pseudonym (ha I used a big word, that is an achievement for me) cullengirl42, thanks for all the reviews. They kind of made me laugh a little for some of them, I'm not sure if that's what you were intending but some of them were a little funny because of my stupidity.**

**I will be able to work on the stories a little more now because I just got out of school for the summer (yay for me!). So I will have more time to work on chapters and new stories, please check them out********. Thanks again and Happy Reading!**

Chapter Ten-

Jacob's POV

I had the ring in my pocket all day, waiting for the right time to 'pop the question'. I had a plan. I was going to take her to a real nice restaurant. Then I was going to take her to her favorite place: the meadow. And there, in the soft glow of the sunset, I would ask her to marry me.

I happened nothing like that.

The family was outside was outside enjoying the sun. My eyes had _finally_ grown accustomed to all the blood---I mean _vampires'_---sparkling skin. Some people were playing volleyball in the front yard with a makeshift net. Others were 'tanning' on lawn chairs (I guess you could call it 'soaking up the sun'). I was sitting on the grass with Mireya, Nessie, and Jasper.

Next thing I know, I hear Nessie gasp extremely loudly.

Renesmee's POV

The whole family was outside. Jake, Jasper, Mireya and I were all sitting on the grass, talking mindlessly and playing with Mireya with a small tennis ball.

Mireya had grown so much to appear to be about two years old. She even talked as cute as a toddler with the sweet little baby voice.

Mireya walked over to Jacob, then back to me, carrying something.

"What you got there, baby?" I asked her.

"Momma," She said "Will you marry Daddy and wuv him foe-wever?" She opened up a small, velvet, black box, revealing a diamond ring.

"_Oh my god!_" I gasped.

Jake looked over immediately and realized what was happening. "Mireya…" He whispered, astonished "What…?"

My hand was covering my mouth and was no longer breathing. I coughed a few times and tried to start breathing regularly again. After a minute, the surprise wore off enough to speak. I could feel the eyes of every family member boring into my skull.

I smiled and looked straight at Jacob and said "Of course I'll marry your Daddy."

Jake grinned the widest I'd ever seen him. He took the ring from the box in Mireya's hands, and slipped it into its rightful place.

Then he leaned over and kissed me with so much passion, I thought I might faint.

I haerd people clapping, but I didn't take time to notice and listen to the cheers. Not that I didn't take the time to notice, I was incapable. Having a daughter, almost dying, living in Forks, being half human, everything, all that was forgotten. All I knew was that I was kidding the most wonderful, kind, caring, amazingly romantic man to ever exist, and I was going to marry him.

_Mrs. Jacob Black_

I like the sound of that.

He pulled away about an inch and stared straight into my eyes.

_I had been proposed to in the cutest way in the history of proposals. _I thought.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied.

We smiled widely at each other.

"Congratulations." A new voice interrupted.

I snapped my head in the direction it came from, and, for the second time today, I was completely, and utterly, surprised.

**Sorry about the cliffy! But I want you to tell me who you think it should be. I am going to start putting requests on reviews now (sorry!). I will update after…..ten reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. It's okay to criticize if you really want to, I won't get mad. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. I can't take credit for how Nessie got proposed to. The idea was given to me by someone who reviewed: Mrs. Scissoorhands. Thanks so much for that by the way! And it wasn't supposed to be planned that way, Mireya just kind of did it on her own. I'm only saying that because some people were asking. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to those who just read it! I know this chapter is very short and might not be that interesting. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Eleven-

I smiled so big I thought my jaw would break. "Thank you." I said.

"Can I have a hug?" Nahuel asked, arms held wide open.

I got up and ran to him and jumped and hugged him. He held me up from the ground and spun me around while hugging me tightly. He set me down and said "I told you I'd come back soon."

I looked over to the other visitor who arrived with Nahuel. "Hello, Huilen." I greeted.

"Hello." She replied "It is so nice to see you again."

Mireya walked over to where we were. Well, it was more like she danced her way over. I've started to notice that her and Alice walk the same, fluent, beautiful way, even though they are not blood relatives. That was a good thing to have though, it means she won't be clumsy like her Grandmother and I. **[good thing to have the walking thing.]**

"Heh-woah." She said in her cute, toddler way.

"Hello, Mireya." Huilen said.

"Mireya," I started "This is Nahuel's Aunt, Huilen."

"Heh-woah Who-when." Mireya said.

**[Who-when is how Mireya pronounces Huilen for now until she gets older.]**

"You see," Nahuel said to Huilen "She is adorable."

"I see this now." Then she turned to me and said "I'm sorry for neglecting you and your family for thinking such a _cute_ child could be dangerous."

"It's okay," I said "Nobody knew what was to be expected."

"Such an interesting background though…" Huilen wondered aloud.

Mireya flashed a cheesy smile at her.

"I'm sorry, but we did not come for a celebration…" Nahuel said "Even though there is a _very_ good reason for one now." He eyed Jake and I, smiling.

"It seems as though history might be repeating itself." Huilen said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, coming over to us, interested now.

"Do you remember when I first came here, what I said _just_ before Nessie started going into labor?" Nahuel asked rhetorically "I said—" Then I just spaced out, remembering the past.

_Flashback_

"_Well, I've been hearing multiple rumors through my travels lately. Almost everybody knows that you are pregnant, and are all very interested in it; they each have their own opinions on the matter. But I have been hearing something else as well." He paused "I've heard that the Volturi are going to get involved very soon. And many people believe they __do__ mean harm. Harm to your baby, and harm to the father of the baby. The one to put to blame for such creation. They believe that your baby will pose a threat to secrecy, and even their power. They are starting to think that too many "cross-breeds" are being created. "Cross-breeds" referring to vampires like Nessie, my sisters, and I. And now your baby."_

_End Flashback_

I remembered now.

I looked down to the ground, I knew what he was about to say. "They're coming, aren't they?" I asked, almost silently.

"Yes." Nahuel answered.

I lifted my eyes to him and everyone else, and asked "What do we do?"

"Exactly what we did last time." Jake said.

"No," Said Dad "They will be expecting that. They will be ready. They won't be surprised and hesitate this time."

"Yes they will." I said suddenly "What if we do almost the _opposite_ of what we did last time?"

"The _opposite?_ How?" Jasper asked.

"What if only _our_ family were to meet them, the rest would hide until needed." I explained.

"But they will hear them." Somebody---not sure who---said.

"Not necessarily," I said "But, if they _do_ hear them, then oh well. We will just fight." I said.

"_Maybe,_" Said Carlisle "Maybe…"

**Sorry if that seemed like a cliffy to you, it wasn't meant to be one. If I made the chapter any longer it would have been a cliffy, and I don't think you want another one of those, do you? I didn't think so. But the next chapter will probably be a little long and I can tell ya right now it is going to be a cliffy. I will update after……15 reviews. Thanks. If you want the chapter sooner then get all your friends to review and all the people who normally don't review. Click the little green button, you know you want to!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know all of you are confused on a lot of things. I promise Billy will meet Mireya soon and you will find out what the vision was. Then those of you who did not understand why Jacob was crying will finally understand. Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

Chapter Twelve-

Renesmee's POV

Carlisle and Esme had gotten almost everyone that came six years ago for me. Of course the two nomads Vladimir and Stephan came again. If it involved fighting the Volturi, they would be there. But I thought they seemed a little strange, so I tried to keep Mireya away from them as much as possible.

Both packs were going to help, but they didn't come around the house as much anymore.

The plan was when they came---we had no clue as to when that would be---Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake and me holding Mireya would meet them. They would, hopefully, be overwhelmed that we did not get any back up. We would try to talk to them and persuade them Mireya was good like my family, Nahuel, and Huilen had done for me.

If that did not work, we would attack.

Hopefully, it would not have to come down to that.

Everyone took turns obsessing over our baby, so Jake and I barely had her. Everybody was fascinated by her talent. Everybody kept testing her power-freezing talent, even Kate, which I did not like. But, fortunately, they figured out it is kind of like Mom's. She can expand it around multiple people, but she doesn't really get it and gets distracted easily. And her record is only around herself and the person holding her. The way it works is that anyone inside the 'shield' is not able to use their power (which I don't really get because since Mireya is in the shield, wouldn't she not have her powers?). Anyone outside the shield is not effected.

But, yet again, she is only a baby. At least she can get it around two people.

It's been a week since Nahuel's return…and Jake's proposal. I was so happy about it I couldn't stop staring at the ring.

But there were other things to worry about.

Mireya had grown enough in the past week to pass for about four years old.

Zafrina was playing with Mireya: entertaining her with different picture shows from her power. I was making lunch for Mireya. Jacob was helping me since I didn't really _know_ how to cook.

I picked up a bowl of ravioli and started walking to the counter. I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped the bowl. Tomato sauce and porcelain shattered all over the floor.

"Nessie?" Jake asked as he rushed to my side.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He asked, confused.

I closed my eyes and turned all my concentration to my hearing.

There was rustling outside…rustling that isn't normally there.

"I think," I whispered "They're here."

"What?" Jake asked, eyes wide.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

As I passed Zafrina I said "Go, get everyone else." I picked up Mireya and ran around the house screaming for Carlisle.

"Nessie?" Mom said, stopping me short "What is it?"

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, frantic.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper left to go hunting earlier. They won't be back until tonight."

"_What?!_" I screamed.

I started to run again, panicking now. Mom stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks…again. "What is wrong, Renesmee?" She asked, separating each word and syllable, asking very sternly.

"Don't you_ hear_ them?! They're here, Mom! The Volturi are _here_!"

She was stunned and stood frozen for a second.

I rushed past her, telling people to go.

Once I had finished making a big deal about it inside, and was pretty sure everyone was alerted in the house, I ran outside to the deck. And that's when I saw them, all of them.

They were standing in a circle around the whole house, ensuring that nobody gets by.

Everybody from inside flooded out the doors. They all stopped when they saw them, too.

"You won't get her." I said through my teeth. Jacob came and took his place by my side, just like an alpha should.

Aro raised his eyebrows "Look at _you_, Renesmee. So nice to see you again." I kept a straight face. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Well, except for the exceptions of everyone who _has_ to breathe.

"So, _this_ must be your new little one." He said, taking a step forward.

Everyone growled: 30 vampires, and about 15 werewolves. _That_ surprised them.

"Be nice," Caius said "Do you think you could win anyway? You are down four people. Where _are_ out good friends?"

Jane zeroed in on the girl in my arms.

Mireya smiled, proudly, at her. I knew what she had done.

_Good girl, Mireya. _I 'thought congratulated' to her.

"The girl," Marcus said "Simply can not exist. She is too powerful. And, a vampire and a werewolf…it is just not permitted."

"The _hell_ it is!" I screamed.

"There is no rule stating a part vampire-human girl and a _shapeshifter_ can not have a baby together." Dad said.

"That was before we knew such a thing could be created."

"Mireya is not a _thing_." I said firmly.

"It won't matter anyway. She will not exist soon enough." Aro said.

Jacob pounced "Did you just _threaten_ my baby?" He yelled in his face. Jacob had him pinned to the ground. Aro threw Jake off of him. Then they all bombarded us.

And so the fight begins…

I turned around to take Mireya somewhere safe, and next thing I know, she is out of my arms, somebody had taken her. When I turn around to snatch her back, something hits me from behind, and I fall to the ground, unconscious.

**I told you it would be a cliffy. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you think should happen next chapter. 20 reveiws away from a new chapter! Thanks for reading! Press the little green button, you know you want to! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, I know you still don't get some parts of the story, but just be patient. And sorry for what happens in this chapter, please don't get too mad at me. Sorry! Hope you…somewhat like the chapter. And again, I'm real sorry for what happens, you are all going to hate me…**

**This is to addictedtotwilight4ever since I couldn't reply to your review: I really like your idea and I absolutely love the idea for Mireya's power, but she already has two powers and if I give her another one it will make her ENTIRELY too powerful. But I definitely would have used that one; it is such a good idea! Thanks.**

Chapter Thirteen-

Renesmee's POV

Jake appeared in blindingly bright orbs of light. He was standing right in front of me. I ran and hugged him, happy to know he was alive. He looked me in the eyes, seriously.

"You know I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't want it to happen, but it was unavoidable."

"What?" I asked "What's wrong Jake?"

"I love you, Renesmee." He said, fading into the distance.

"No, Jake, come back." I said. When I finally realized he wasn't coming back, I whispered "I love you, Jacob."

He smiled and disappeared all together.

I woke up and I was lying on the ground at the bottom of the deck steps. I sat up and moaned, touching my head. I brought my hand down and noticed the blood.

I looked around. Everyone was in a tight circle around something. The Volturi were no longer here.

"Renesemee?" I heard Alice ask from behind. I turned around to find her standing at the top of the deck, holding Mireya. She ran down the steps and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. I should have been there. It didn't have to happen."

"Wait, Alice, what are you talking about? I'm okay."

"Oh, Nessie." She said, sympathetically.

"Mireya, oh, baby." I said. I sweeped her up in my arms. I'm sorry. I should have held onto you better. Good thing the family got you back. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Actually, Ness," Alice said "_I'm_ the one who took Mireya from you. I thought you saw me, I didn't mean to get you hurt."

"Oh." I said "How long were you gone?"

"For most of it. We should have never gone hunting…"

I looked around again and saw a big fire down in the front yard "Who'd we kill?" I asked.

She smiled widely at Mireya "She helped. She used her power and we handicapped Jane and took her out."

"_Jane?_" I asked, surprised. Then I looked at my small, fragile Mireya. It's hard to believe such a small child could be considered '_too powerful_' for the Volturi. I know it's silly, but I'm _afraid_ to see what will become of her when she gets older.

"Mireya, do you _realize _who Jane is?" I asked. Stupid question, I know.

"Jane was a bad person." She answered.

"That's right." I said, giggling at her cuteness "And you stopped her from doing anymore bad things."

She beamed a smile.

"She even helped with the fighting." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, when I took her, someone else came up and snatched her from me, and she morphed into a wolf and fought them off until they were disconnected enough for me to take her back."

I swallowed hard, but put on a smile. I didn't really want her to be fighting, _especially _around the Volturi when she is still so young and so vulnerable.

"That was good Mireya." I smiled at her. "Why did they leave?" I asked.

"A lot of them had been torn apart and were reconnecting quickly before we threw them in the fire. They almost got some of us to burn."

"So, I'm guessing we didn't lose anyone since you're so cheery."

"Actually, Nessie…" She said, eyeing everyone in the yard.

I set Mireya down and said "What do you mean?"

I got up and started stumbling towards everyone, a little too fast. I was getting dizzy, but I kept going anyway.

"Nessie!" I heard Alice yell at me.

Everyone took notice of me charging toward them, they all moved aside, revealing a heap of fur.

_Chocolate brown_ fur

"_Jacob!_" I screamed through tears.

I felt Emmett grab me from behind, holding my arms behind my back like police do when hand-cuffing a criminal.

"Get the _hell_ off of me!" I yelled at him. "Let _go_, Emmett!"

I struggled for a few seconds and broke free of Emmett's grip.

"Jake!" I ran and collapsed over him.

"Carlisle, do something!" I yelled.

"Renesmee," He whispered "There's nothing more I can do."

"NO!"

I sat there and cried and cried. Mom came and sat with me, crying in her own tearless way.

I'm not the only one; he was her best friend, too.

"No, Jake." I cried "Come back." I shook him a little, hoping he was just sleeping. When I realized he wasn't coming back, I whispered "I love you, Jacob."

**Weren't expecting **_**that**_**, were you? Ahhh!!!! Don't hate me too much. 25 reviews and you get a new chapter, as long as you still want to read it. You might hate me so much you will stop reading. But just because Jacob died doesn't mean the story is over. I actually got this idea by listening to the song If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw…so blame that song for giving me the idea in the first place. The next chapter will explain things you have been wondering about since the beginning. So, that's a reason to keep reading! Tell me what you think (no matter how mean it is I want to hear it. Trust me; you will not hurt my feelings). And tell me what you think should happen. And I know some of you might ask this question, so I will go ahead and answer it. No, Jacob is not coming back. He is dead dead. Not like Mireya was when she was born. That was just a last minute idea. This has been planned since Chapter One. Hope you somewhat liked it. Please review!!!!!!!!**

**The idea for Mireya being part of the fight did not come from me. It came from Twilight-Lover21917.5 so thanks for that!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Some of you didn't get as mad as I thought you would, which is great!**

**So many people have been asking so I will tell you now. Mireya is pronounced: mer (like the mer in mermaid) ray (rhymes with day or say) uh (like the "um" in umbrella but without the "m" sound). I actually didn't think of the name myself. It is my cousin's name, so I stole it from her, but she is only like 4 and I never see her.**

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. I thought Jacob's fur was brown, but I thought wrong. It is actually a russet color. So thanks to those who corrected me on that!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Fourteen-

Renesmee's POV

I was lying on my bed, grieving, like I had been for the past………how long?

I don't know how long I've been here; time has slipped away from me.

It must have been long enough to fall asleep and have a dream. Scratch that, correction: nightmare.

I was underwater. I looked up to the surface and saw beams of shimmering light. In the midst of the lights, I saw Jacob. I tried to swim up, but I couldn't, something was holding me down. Like my shoes were made of heavy weights.

But I kept trying. I used all my strength and attempted to swim up. Yet again, I failed.

The longer I watched the beautiful face at the surface, the more he faded away.

Then I gave up, I just let myself float. I looked around in the water---it must have been the ocean---and I spotted something. It was something drifting in the water, drifting to the surface.

That something was a wolf. _My_ wolf.

There were two prominent marks on his neck. Two small holes, parallel to each other, about an inch or so apart. There was blood spilling out.

I knew how it got there.

Wolf-Jacob floated to the surface, and when he met up with human-Jacob, they both disappeared, along with the lights. Leaving me in the cold, dark water, alone.

I woke up, sweat covering my body. I rolled over, and my face landed on what felt like paper.

I sat up and looked at the two envelopes on my pillow. One had my name scrawled on it, the other was to Mireya.

It was Jacob's handwriting.

I took a deep breath and opened mine.

_Renesmee,_

_I know you're dealing with a lot right now, and I'm sorry about that. Alice knew. She found a hole in her visions, and had one of me. She saw me. Dead. Please don't blame her, she wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let her. I wanted you to stay as happy as possible for as long as possible. I didn't want this to happen, but it's the only way to keep you and Mireya safe. If that means risking my life, then so be it. Edward knew too. And, unfortunately, Mireya found out. I love you, and always have, ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. When Mireya is old enough, or strong enough, will you give her the note written to her. If you find someone new in the future sometime, I want you to know that's okay. Don't think for a moment that it's not what I want for you. All I want is for you to be happy. Tell my Dad I love him, and I'm sorry for everything. Raise Mireya good. Don't let Alice spoil her too much. I hope she grows up to be as wonderful as her mother. Tell Alice I said thanks, for everything. Let Rachel and Rebecca know I love them. Make sure Leah and Seth don't kill each other._

_Since I was an alpha, and Mireya is my daughter, she will be the next alpha by birthright. The first female alpha…wow. If she chooses, she can do what I did and decline her place. But she has to make the decision. I explained it best I could in her note. She has Leah to go talk to; she's the one she could mostly relate to._

_Looks like we're not going to 'grow old' together after all. I guess we'll never know what we could have been._

_You and Mireya are my whole world. If I lost either of you, then my life would be over. My reason of being was to keep the people I love safe, and I have fulfilled my destiny. My job on Earth is complete. But don't you give up. Don't hurt yourself because of me. You have many things to live for. Think about your family…our family. Keep them safe. I don't regret anything I've done. Know who you are, and know that you have people that care about you. _

_I'll be watching over you, I'll be your guardian angel. Someday we'll meet again. Until then, I will wait for you. Forever._

"He loved you, passionately." Alice said. I looked up; she was leaning on the door frame, studying my expression intently, her face full of sorrow.

Alice's POV

I was in the living room with the rest of the family. Bella was in Edward's arms, staring blankly at the floor, zoned out. Edward had his arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair.

Carlisle was on the chair, crouched over with his head in his hands. He was in denial, along with some other people. I was sitting in a corner with Emmett and Mireya. He was trying to keep her cheerful.

Nobody was talking, nobody was breathing. The only sound was coming from Emmett and Mireya. I was sitting with my hands on my knees, staring at the wall, waiting for Nessie to wake up.

All the covens had gone home, all excepting Huilen and Nahuel. He wanted to stay for just a little longer.

I heard something coming from Nessie's room. Then I heard her, quietly sobbing.

**---Alice has a vision---**

**Vision:**

I hazily saw Nessie sitting in her bed, with a piece of paper in her hands, crying.

**End Vision**

She had found the letter. Jacob told me about it when we were out on the deck one day with Mireya. It was the day he was trying to explain to Mireya why he had to go. It was also the day that he asked Edward for Nessie's hand in marriage.

I silently stood up and walked up the stairs. Nobody noticed me leave, nobody really minded.

I went to her door, debating whether to just go in and sit down, or wait for her to notice me. I compromised between the two and just leaned against the door frame, waiting until she was finished reading the letter.

"He loved you passionately." I whispered. I was trying to hold back crying, in my own vampiric way.

She looked up and took in my presence. "Do you think he really means forever?" She asked.

I knew what she meant. At the end of the letter, Jake told her he'd wait for her forever.

"Longer then forever…for always." I answered.

"Forever and for always." She whispered to herself.

I heard a knock on the door from downstairs. Nessie didn't notice anything. I knew who was here though.

"Come now," I said "Clean yourself up."

She stared at me questioningly.

I smiled and said "Just hold it together for a while. We have an unexpected visitor."

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked the chapter. I'm not sure if that clears things up to you, if you're still unsure about something, think about it for a while and try to put two and two together. But, if you're still uncertain about something, all you gotta do is ask! But make sure your logged in or whatever so I can answer you. 25 more reviews! Click the little green button; it's calling out your name!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks to those who just read it too. I know lots of you are mad that Jake is dead, and sorry. But he died to make the story more interesting otherwise I would have nothing left to write about…and we wouldn't want that, now would we?**

Chapter Fifteen-

Alice ushered me downstairs. Sue Clearwater and Billy were sitting in the living room. I put on a cheery façade as best as I could. Both of them were so happy-go-lucky, so I suspected they didn't know yet.

I quickly touched Alice's cheek and asked her---through my power---if he had even known about Mireya yet.

She quietly answered "No."

This would be harder then I thought. Mireya reminded me of…_him_ too much.

"Hello, Nessie." Billy greeted, with a warm smile.

I looked over to Mom, she was just barely holding it together. She was probably the only vampire who couldn't fake something and get away with it.

"Where's Jake?" He asked. "I thought he told me he was going to be here today."

"He…had to leave us." Carlisle answered. Totally a _double meaning_ to that!

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Dad said "Bella and I have an errand to run." They both stood up, Mom nearly flying out the door, softly sobbing.

"Actually, Billy," Carlisle said "We have something to tell you." He paused "Jacob is, um…"

"No, Carlisle," I said "I should be the one to tell him." I turned to Billy "There was a fight between us and some other vampires, and they…" I took a deep breath, fighting back tears with all my strength. Despite my struggles, one slipped out. "Jacob is dead."

I felt a little better, not drastically, but a very small fraction of the way. That was the first time I had admitted it, the first time I had finally accepted the fact that the love of my existence was no longer alive. I was on my way out of denial. The pain was still there, still haunting me every second. A pain so great, so horrible, no one deserved this amount of suffering.

Trying not to break down drained me of the strength to stand, so I ended up collapsing on the couch were Mom and Dad had just been.

But, those damn tears still betrayed me, and rolled down my cheeks.

I looked up at Billy. He was completely shocked. His jaw was wide open and his eyes glazed over.

If this wasn't such a depressing time in life, somebody would crack a joke and tell him to close his mouth before the bugs get in.

Then I looked at Sue. She looked almost the same as Billy. She felt her way to the arm of the chair beside her and eased her way down.

"He was murdered during the battle." I continued, whispering, letting the tears flow freely now. "He was trying to save us, trying to protect us." I think I was explaining things to myself more then I was telling Billy.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes while Sue, Billy, and I cried. Then I looked up at him and said "He wanted me to tell you he loved you, and that he's sorry…for everything."

He stared at me with sweet, puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey, um…" This was going to be hard "He proposed to me."

Sue looked up at me then and said "Oh, Nessie…" She rose from the arm of the chair and maneuvered around the wheelchair to get to me, shakily. She sat down and hugged me. I laid my head on her shoulders, a few more tears escaping from my eyes.

"Renesmee," Esme interrupted "Where's Mireya?"

"Oh, um…" I stuttered. "_What a wonderful mother I am…" _I thought_ "I don't even know where my own child is."_

"Mireya?" Billy asked, confused.

"Hi, Mama." I looked over to the doorway to the kitchen. Mireya was standing there, with ice cream all over her face, looking cute as could be.

The words _Kodak Moment _popped into my head.

"Mireya," I said, walking over to her, wiping the tears off my face and sniffling "Did you get into the ice cream…_before_ dinner?"

She giggled, and in a sweet baby voice, said "Noooooo."

I picked her up. "Then what's this all over your face?" I asked, wiping off her mouth with a rag off the counter.

"Nothing…" She smiled.

"Uh huh." I smiled back.

"Mireya," I said, walking her to the man in the wheelchair "This is you Grandpa Billy."

I set her down by him. She smiled, kindly, and said "Hello." And waved her hand in the 'hello' motion.

Billy smiled through his tears and said "Hello, Mireya."

He looked up at me and asked "Is she…_your_ baby?"

I grinned and nodded "Mine and Jacob's."

"She looks so much like her father." Sue said.

Mireya turned to her, looking baffled.

"I'm your…Great Aunt Sue." She told her.

That makes sense…since Jacob and Seth and Leah are 'siblings' and Leah and Seth _are_ Sue's kids, that would make Sue Jake's Aunt, which would mean she is Mireya's Great Aunt. That's kind of confusing…

"Hello." Mireya greeted her.

"She's going to be the next Alpha." I told Billy.

"She's a werewolf?" He asked.

"Only a third." I clarified "But, yes, she can morph into a wolf."

He smiled and we all watched Mireya befriend more of her family.

**I know these chapters seem emotional a lot lately, and I promise you the next one will be too. But I'll try to not make it AS emotional after that. I'm not sure when the next time is that I'll be able to update because I'll be really busy all this week and I'm going away for a week after that. But I'll try to update before I go away. I make no promises. But I will not update until I have 25 reviews, so keep getting people to read and click that little green button down there! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey people of fanfic!!!!!! Just so you know, my friend, Brittany, helped me with this chapter so I can't take full credit for it. Like I said in the last chapter, Jacob is dead. He is not coming back and will never come back. He is totally not living, his heart has stopped beating and the blood has stopped running through his veins. He is as dead as Michael Jackson lol. I'm sorry this chapter is soooooo long! It's five pages on Microsoft. **

Chapter Sixteen-

Renesmee's POV

It had been a week since Billy met his Grand daughter. Mireya was now about eight years old.

All the arrangements had been made and the funeral was today.

Not long after Jake died, he, somehow, morphed human again, for the last time. His body had been sent to the morgue. The cause of death is unknown (to the good people of Forks anyway). They wanted to go deeper in the investigation, but we told them no in a polite, unsuspicious way.

I was wearing the dress I was going to wear to dinner the night I got proposed to (I was later told that was the day he was planning on proposing to me in the meadow). It was a sleek, black, spaghetti-strapped dress. It cut straight across at the top. It was very simple, but it looked good. I would have put Miss America to shame. It fit me good and hugged my curves in all the right places. The shoes were black, strappy heels with a classic criss-crossed strap on the front; open-toed shoes. I was also wearing the locket Mom and Dad had given me long ago that held a picture of Mom, Dad and I. Soon after Mireya was born, I had a picture taken of Jacob, Mireya and I and placed in the other side of it.

"It's time to go, Nessie!" Jasper yelled up to me.

"Be down in a few seconds." I said in a normal tone, knowing he would hear me. (I mean, seriously, we are vampires with super great hearing…screaming is totally unnecessary).

My hair was up in a bun with curls falling down from it. There was a lock of curls on either side of my face, framing me nicely.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up the little velvet box. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly, almost afraid it wouldn't be there. But of course it was. I carefully took the ring out and slipped it onto it's rightful place on my left hand.

I descended the stairs, feeling so graceful, feeling above and beyond the great beauty of Rosalie. Alice was holding Mireya's hand (mine and Jacob's _adopted_ daughter).

"You look pretty, Mama." Mireya said.

"Thank you, sweetie." I said.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked me.

I nodded "Ya, let's go." Before I could change my mind.

Bella's POV

We got to the church. The pastor was at the head of the service, standing above the…casket.

It seemed like the whole town was here and the packs and a lot of people from the Reservation. I spotted Rachel and Rebecca up front in the first row sitting next to Billy in his wheelchair.

Angela and Eric (who had gotten married a few years back) made their way toward us.

"Hello." Angela greeted. "Oh, Renesmee, I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend."

"Fiancé." She corrected.

"Oh, my. That must be so hard."

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to see you." Eric said.

"Hey, Angela. Hi, Eric. Hello, Ryan." I said to their two year old son.

"How have you been?" I asked them.

"Good. We've had to keep an eye on Ryan a lot lately. He's been getting sick and running a fever." Angela informed me.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope you feel better, Ryan." I said. I turned my attention to the new people who had come to socialize.

Jessica and Mike had been dating steady for the past year, ever since Mike got back from the college he had been attending for the past 5 years.

"Hi, Bella." Jessica said. It felt like high school all over again because of the perky way she said it.

"Hey, Jessica. Hello, Mike." I greeted.

"Sorry to hear about Jacob, I know he was a really close friend of yours."

"Ya, he was." I said, looking down. I noticed a ring on Jessica's hand. "You're getting married?" I asked, trying to change the subject to a more cheery matter.

"Yes, He just proposed a week ago." Jessica said, showing me her ring.

"Congratulations." I told them, pretending to admire the rock on her finger.

Everyone eventually found a spot in the small church. Some people even had to stand against the wall because this place was so packed. The family mad our way to the front, and somehow we all squeezed in one pew.

Renesmee sat on the inside edge, closest to the little aisle in the middle, and closest to Jacob. Mireya was next to her. I sat next to Mireya, and Edward beside me.

Across the aisle sat Billy in his wheelchair. Charlie sot on the edge closest to the aisle, Rachel next to him accompanied by Paul, the two had been married for the past 3 years. Rebecca sat next to her brother-in-law.

The service started, and the Pastor began his speech. I was gagging throughout the whole service, trying not to cry.

Renesmee's POV

"We have come together on this fateful day to honor the passing of the beloved Jacob Black."

Those were the pastor's first words, and I was already starting to cry until it hurt. I don't think it was the pastor, it was the casket. Seeing My Jake in a casket at a funeral, it was just too final.

But final was good. Maybe I would now get it through my thick skull: Jacob is dead. Jacob Black, my best friend, my fiancé, the human form of my big, furry, russet wolf, is gone and never coming back.

I know I'm being hard on myself, I shouldn't be like this. But it might be the only way. I had to get through every phase of loss. I just _had_ to, for my family, for my daughter, for myself. I had to do this for myself before I did it for anyone else. Because, if I didn't do it for myself, if I didn't truly believe it, there was no use. Once I believed, I could be with others and help them believe too.

But maybe they didn't need help. Maybe I was the one who needed help. Maybe I would never get through this on my own without the love and support of my family.

Both Mom and I would have trouble. We would help each other, and get through this together.

I patiently sat and listened to what the preacher had to say. Then it was time for the family and friends to speak. Billy was the first to go up to the podium. Sue got up to wheel him to the front, but he held up a hand, stopping her.

You see, Billy hasn't walked since Mom moved to Forks, but something that day inspired him. Everyone just stared, amazed at what Billy did next.

Billy heaved himself out of the chair and stood there, wobbling, finding his balance for the first time again in years. He then slowly staggered his way to the front of the church and began his speech.

"As a little boy, Jacob was always getting into trouble. Whether it was arguing with his sisters, or simply having a bad day, he always found a way to cheer me up. He was the kind of person that could always have something to put a smile on your face. He was constantly cracking jokes and telling stories of him and his friends. Then, when his mother died, he went through a stage of depression. We all did, but we helped each other pull through. Life will be hard without him. He was the best son a father could have. But I know he's in a good place. He's with his mom now and I know that, together, they are watching over every one of us. They will wait for us to join them where ever they may be right now. Yes, we lost a great man, but Jacob left a lot behind. He left a good impression in each of our hearts, a place that is so great, it can't be touch or imitated or tampered with. He left a piece of him with each of us when he left this world. He also left many great memories that will be etched in our minds for eternity. He left love, compassion, and the great fearlessness he had. The urge to stand up for what he knew was right and not afraid to face the consequences of other people's thoughts. He was the best, and will be deeply missed by those close to him."

By the end of his speech, tears were streaming down his face, and I had already cried out the Nile River.

Others went up to take their turns. Each the same, filled with grieving and loss. Mom spoke too, with Dad right by her side. They quietly returned to their seat.

I was the only one left. I slowly stood up and walked to the front. I felt all eyes boring into my back. I turned around and began my speech.

"Jacob was my life. He was my everything, until we adopted a beautiful baby girl. My love was not split between them, my heart just grew and filled the new space with love for our child, Mireya. He loved her, too, just as much as me. He was a wonderful, caring father. He would have been just as great of a husband. He proposed to me shortly before his unseen death. We were to get married June 16. But that will not happen, unfortunately." I tried to say more, but my throat was closing up, making it hard to breath. So I finished up and returned to my seat, bawling my eyes out.

Nobody got up, nobody had anything to say. Except one. One little girl, sitting silently, inivisible to the world.

Mireya slid out of her seat at walked up to the front. She stood next to the podium, too short to stand behind. She looked at her audience, ensuring she had everyone's attention, and she did. Then she began to speak, her voice sounding so small and innocent.

"I love my Daddy. I don't know why he left, but he did. Grammie tells me not to be sad and not to worry. She tells me he's okay now. He's not hurting anymore. I know he's with all the angels up in heaven. Daddy would do lots of things with me. We would have tickle fights and play tag and hide-and-seek. I know he wishes he could be with me now, and so do I, and he is. He's always with me, he never leaves. Sometimes, it's like he never left at all. I love my Daddy very much, and I miss him lots. And I know he loves me and misses me too. Because he's my Daddy."

She quietly walked back to her seat next to me, all eyes on her. Every person in the church was crying. It fell silent as they all took her words in. She looked up at me and said "Mama, did I do good?"

More tears flooded out of my eyes "You did wonderful, sweetie." I whispered and pulled her up on my lap. I hugged her closely and rocked. I knew everyone was staring, but I didn't care. We were having a Mother-Daughter moment. "You're so brave." I told her. "Daddy would be so proud of you."

And she wrapped her arms around me, and together we sat and cried.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!!!!!!!!! It'll make me update faster if you do *wink wink*. Thanks for reading! 25 more reviews and you get a new chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their favorites/alerts, and thanks to those who just read and are still reading! Some of you are getting impatient because its taking me sooooo long to update…but the more you review the faster the updates will come!**

**And I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter too much…my options were to either do this and keep the story going or end the story this chapter. So I chose Option A. **

**And! I have some more news! I have started a new story! It's called Unspoken Love, so if you like my stories then go read that one too please! Oh! And me and my friend have created a combined account and we are both co-authoring a story called Chasing Memories. We each write half of each chapter. Our account name is ambessa so go read that too! And of course: don't forget to review!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and someone told me that Eric wasn't Angela's 'type'…I didn't remember that so I had no clue. So in the story, Angela decided she really does like Eric and they dated and got married and were all happy-go-lucky. Sorry about that.**

**And you guys only gave me 24 reviews…and me being the nice person I am (for once) decided to update sooner. So, you guys better review more because this is a very rare occasion when I decide to be nice…just ask my friends lol. **

**And sorry that was a really long Author's Note.**

Chapter Seventeen-

Renesmee's POV

The torturously long service ended after My Jacob was lowered into the ground. Before everyone left, we got many visitors. All giving us their condolences and informing Mireya on how brave she is and how much she is like her father and blah, blah, blah.

We rode home in silence. Mireya was dead asleep throughout the whole ride home, I cradled her in my lap. We pulled up the never-ending driveway and Mireya woke up. We all climbed out, and me, holding Mireya's hand, starting walking to the steps. I turned around when I noticed that no one was following me, and found them all staring in wonder at the house. I had never seen my family like this before, it was like they had seen a ghost…which, come to think of it, could be possible. Ghosts must be real since vampires and werewolves exist…

"Hello." Mireya said to the house and waved her hand.

"Hello?" I asked her. I followed everyone's gaze up to the deck, to find the last person I expected.

He had one, pale hand resting on the banister of the deck. His red eyes looked down on us with great intensity and full of rage.

I stepped in front of Mireya instinctively. "What do you want?" I asked, coldly. He stared at me, and we locked eyes and never lost concentration.

"I want revenge." He hissed.

_Of course _he does….

"For what? We have done nothing." Carlisle said.

How odd for a vampire to forget things…

"Nothing?!" He screeched "You've done nothing?!"

"You've already got your revenge." I said, calmly "Jacob is dead."

"Ding dong, the mutt is dead!" Alec sang in the tune of 'Ding Dong, the witch is dead!' from The Wizard of Oz. "Ha ha, you see, if you were listening properly, you would have understood me." He flew down the steps and stood right in front of Dad and said "Your parenting skills must be a little _off_. How have you been teaching your own flesh and blood to listen to her elders. Oh! But wait! I have made a mistake myself. If you were listening, I said blood, and…_you have no blood!_"

I seriously think this dude is delirious.

"Ha!" He continued "I see she gets her _listening skills_ from her father…" He turned back to me "Anyways, as I was saying…I said _I_ want revenge, you see, _Demetri _killed your poor dog, and _this thing_," He hissed, pointing at the child behind me "killed _My Jane!_ I did not get any revenge, and I want it! How is it my sister _dies_ and her murderer gets by clean!"

"Her father is dead!" I screamed "That is 'revenge' enough!"

"You know," Alec said "In the human world, your '_child_' would be put to death for murder. The penalty is just the same for the vampire world."

"You're not killing her." I said through my teeth.

"Aren't I now?" He raised his eyebrows at me "Who are _you_, a small, 6 year old _human_, to tell me what to do?"

"Now who's the one making mistakes?" I challenged. _Two could play at this game…_I thought. "I'm only _half_ human. I'm also vampire…" I paused "Could a _human_ do _this_?!" I said as I lept in the air and pounced on his cold, hard, chest, thrusting him and I backwards into the side of the house. As soon as his stone hard back hit the house, the whole glass side cracked and shattered into tens of thousands pieces around us. We continued going through the glass and I pushed him up against a wall inside the living room. The plaster cracked, but did not break. I could see his eyes burning with rage. I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

_Thank you, Mireya._ I thought to my baby.

"Not so tough without your power, are you?" I threatened. His eyes widened for just a second, then minimized back to normal.

I could feel him try to push me off of me, but, he was not as physically strong as me since he has never had to use physical power, he has never been handicapped like this before. _I, _on the other hand, didn't have a talent like his, and when you grow up with people like Emmett and all the big, burly werewolves, you need to learn to defend yourself. And it was party due to the fact that I had _tons_ of adrenaline pulsing through my body.

This was _so_ not my week…

**Sucky ending, I know! But I want to know what you want to happen next. I kind of already know what I'm going to do, but you guys give such good ideas! So please review and tell me what you want to happen and if this story now sucks and if I should just end it next chapter. But, if you don't want the story to end, you could help out by giving reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! And! Check out the other stories! Thanks sooooo much!**

**Ha ha, and I know you probably thought it was Jacob standing up on the deck at first, didn't you? It's not! But that would be a really good idea…**


	19. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I ain't updated in forever! I have been so busy and the computer crashed and I lost everything that was on the computer. I'm sorry if my writing skills ain't as good as they usually are and I'm really sorry if this chapter totally sucks. **

**I have more bad news...I have nothing to write about for this story anymore and this will be the last chapter. Thanks to all my lovely readers for reviewing and keeping me motivated to finish the story. I love you all!**

**Ah! My birthday just passed! I'm now 14...not like you care but I'm telling you anyways.**

**Oh! Happy New Year to all! This chapter is my holiday/new year's gift to you all. I hope you like it. And if you would, please review. To all those readers who just read and don't review, please review for my last chapter? Maybe a review could be a small birthday gift? I would really like it. Thanks a bunches!**

**Oh, and if you have any questions about the story or one of my other stories, don't be afraid to ask! Message me or leave the question in a review, just make sure you're logged in so I can reply.**

Epilogue-

I drew my arm back and punched him in his nose. I know that didn't really hurt him, but I didn't care.

"What, are you going to try to beat me up like _that_?" He asked, smirking. "Huh, girl scout? Now, why don't we stop with the little games and get this over with?"

Alec thrust against me with all his strength---which wasn't much---and I fell to the glass covered floor. I could feel the shards piercing into my back, but they couldn't penetrate my vampire-hard skin. I watched Alec fly through the air to land on me, but I rolled out of the way just in time to hear his stone hard, ice body land with a loud _thump_. All the small glass pieces jumped in the air and fell down just as fast like small twinkling stars surrounding me where I lay.

I quickly rolled on top of him and pinned him to the ground. (This was very hard to do in a tight, curve-hugging dress).

I heard the blaze of a freshly lit fire and knew the battle was almost over. I pulled him up off of the ground and quickly looked for the fire. It was just outside, right in front of where the glass wall _should _be. I pushed him so hard and fast, he wasn't even prepared to stop himself. He fell into the fire, and I watched as he screamed and slowly died as the flames took him away. I smiled in delight at his suffering. "You can burn in hell for all I care." I said, my voice cold and hard. "'Cause _no one_ takes my baby away from me."

* * *

"Mireya! Are you ready to go?" I yelled up to her.

"Ya, Mama, hold on." She called back.

It had been about a week since Alec's unexpected visit. Carlisle and Esme decided it was finally time to move and leave my small hometown. They were claiming an age that was about 10 years older than the way they looked, and could no longer pull it off. The Volturi would be wondering where their beloved Alec went, and would send someone looking for him. Our family would be held responsible for Alec's death and be sought after to be murdered.

We packed our few valuables in our cars and were ready to leave to start a new life in a new town. We just had one stop to make before our departure.

I pulled up behind Alice's yellow Porsche and parked in the small driveway of Mom's old house. We all smushed onto Grandpa Charlie's porch and Mom knocked on the door. Grandpa Charlie opened the door, looking dead-tired and had bits of a frozen dinner stuck in the corners of his mouth. He smiled in pure joy when he saw our faces.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, and wrapped her in a hug. He led us into the living room and sat down on the old, worn out couch. "What are you all doing here?"

"Hey, Grandpa." I said, walking up, holding Mireya's hand. He got up and embraced me in his arms. Then, he looked down and picked up Mireya, spinning her around in his arms and setting her back down next to me.

"Charlie," Alice began "It's time for us to leave."

A pained look spread across his face and his eyes started to water a little bit. "Now, but, can't you-"

"We can't stay any longer." Carlisle said. "We must leave. We are all packed up and ready to go to our next house. We came to say goodbye."

"Where are you going? What's your new address or phone number? E-mail address or something?" He asked.

"We can't reveal our location for the sake of the family's and your protection. You need to be under the impression that we moved to the nice, sunny place of Sacremento, California because I got a very nice job offer at a hospital there." Carlisle futher explained.

"Will you come back to visit me?" Charlie asked Mom.

"Of course I will." She smiled at him. "There's no way I could stay away from you for too long."

"What if I move or go somewhere else for retirement, you won't be able to contact me or find me, you won't know where I am." He rambled.

"I'll find you." Mom assured him.

"You know I love you." Charlie said to her "I always have, and I'm glad you came to live with me. It might not seem like it, but I enjoyed having you here. It was nice to see you more."

"I know, Dad. I liked being here. I wish I didn't have to go, but I have no other option as of right now. I promise I'll see you again, no matter where you go."

"You better take care of my girls, Edward. Not just Bella, Renesmee and Mireya, too." Charlie said to him.

"I will, sir, no need to worry about that." He smiled at him.

"Bye, Alice. I'll miss you." Grandpa Charlie leaned in to give her a hug.

"Thank you for watching over Bella when she needed it and caring for the town, we needed someone with as much talent as you in our hospital. You really are a good man." He said to Carlisle.

He didn't really know Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, or Emmett, but he said his goodbyes and I know he truly would miss them just as much as me or Mom. He gave us all another hug, this time much more passionate and caring. I just wanted to hold him and never let go, never leave this small town I had grown to love.

I watched the houses and buildings dissapear into the darkness as we drove off while the rest of the town was comfortable in their beds, unaware of all that had happened around them.

We would be back in another hundred years when everyone had long forgotten us. I would just have to wait until then.


End file.
